Decisiones
by RioluZX
Summary: Muchas veces en la vida todos debemos tomar una decision, algo simple, algo duro, algo con consecuencias, pero si solo dejas que otros lo decidan entonces puedes sufrir mucho, eso es lo que Ventus experimentara en su ser, una dificil decision. (incluye OC y lemon)
1. Chapter 1

No tenia planeado seguir publicando aca pero bueno, este es uno que escribi hace tiempo, ojala le guste a alguien

Decisiones de vida

Muchas veces uno se pregunta que es aquella emoción llamada felicidad, ¿es algo que compras?, ¿qué te regalan?, ¿qué ocurre en un momento de la vida?, no, ninguna de ellas, es algo que te ganas con tus decisiones y esfuerzos, pero no todos creen eso, sobre todo aquel chico acostado en su cama con una triste mirada, ¿por qué estas así joven Ventus?, eres alguien con una vida que muchos desearían, eres un hombre de 20 años bastante apuesto, tan solo recuerda los comentarios sobre tus rubios cabellos, aun despeinados e inclinados hacia un lado no dejaban de llamar la atención, ¿qué hay de tu cuerpo?, no creo que no te guste ser alguien en buena forma, quizás no tan musculoso como tu gemelo Roxas pero aun así lo suficiente como para que alguien te volteara a ver, quizás estas preocupado por la universidad pero no será problema, después de todo ganaste una beca por tus calificaciones y por ello tus padre accedieron a pagar aquel evento tan costoso que querías, lo que fueras a estudiar te saldría gratis en algunos términos, también tienes lo que muchos envidian, una novia hermosa y joven, de tu misma edad y ella te ha dado todo el amor que has necesitado, entonces, ¿por qué esa mirada tan triste?, no tienes nada de que quejarte, no deberías estar así. 

-¡Ventus!-escuchaste el grito de tu gemelo y antes de que lo pudieras evitar irrumpió en tu cuarto-ya es más de medio día, el sol está brillando y mucho más-lo decía con un tono tan animado que te fastidiaba a cada momento, ¿es que tienes envidia?-y para hoy tenemos un evento muy especial recuerdas-haces silencio sin querer oírlo-¡es la celebración de tu compromiso!-grito bastante emocionado trayéndote de regreso esas memorias que intentabas alejar, así es, le propusiste a tu novia Naminé que se casara contigo hace un mes atrás, ya sabes, la chica hermosa, agradable y de buen cuerpo que según muchos era tu alma gemela, y como no adorarla siendo que muchos la deseaban pero solo tú fuiste el ganador, de entre muchos ella te eligió y ni siquiera te esforzaste, 3 años con ella, ese tiempo y aun así te veías triste cuando estabas a solas, deseabas esa felicidad que te evadía y por ello tras una elegante cena y una plática ambos decidieron comprometerse haciéndola la más feliz del mundo, ¿pero eso te hizo feliz a ti?, pareciera que no. 

-Lo sé, lo sé, iremos al lago, ahora largo que tengo que empacar-le ordenas molesto y este gruñendo lo hace, lo tienes todo listo, querías estar solo nada más, querías pensar pero el sonido de una bocina te lo impidió, así es, abajo tus amigos te esperan en un auto que pidieron para ir donde habían acordado, una despedía de tus únicos amigos y no podías hacerte ver mal, porque siempre quieres ser aceptado y por ello terminas bajando las escaleras contra tu voluntad, abres la puerta y saludándote con su mano están esperándote con quienes más has compartido tu vida. 

Sora, el mejor amigo que habías tenido sentado en el asiento del copiloto, junto a él su hermana Iris que ha sido como el apoyo más grande en tu vida pues es tu confidente, ambos castaños, algo similares pero sus ojos diferentes, los de él son azules como los tuyos mientras que ella los tiene verdes como esmeraldas, por ultimo tu mirada se posó en el que ahora estaba hablando con Roxas, si alguien viera ese brillo que apareció en tus ojos notaria que algo ocurre entre ustedes, pero no es así, ya que tú y aquel chico de cabellos negros y ojos ámbar no son siquiera amigos, te metiste al auto, para tu desdicha te toco junto a él y por estar algo apretados constantemente se frotaban sus costados, ¿por qué ese sonrojo que adorna tus mejillas?, ¿es por aquel roce entre ustedes?, no, te dices que es porque ellos no dejan de bromear con que te casarás en una semana, es un evento importante después de todo en que algunas veces se da la vergüenza y algunas burlas, no puedes evitar reír y te das cuenta que lo necesitabas, reírte un momento y disfrutar el día pues solo será entre amigos. 

-Al menos no es más chistoso que el hecho de que le quitaran la licencia a Van-menciono tu amiga y no pudiste evitar mirar a la persona a tu lado para ver como gruñía ahora siendo el objeto de burla, esa expresión de enfado o desinterés que siempre tenía y te desesperaba, tan acostumbrado estas a la gente que demuestra lo que siente que él no encaja en tus gustos, no es alguien agradable, nunca te iba a agradar y por eso intentabas no hablar con él, aun así no puedes despegar la mirada de su rostro, pasa el tiempo, finalmente voltea a mirarte y el solo contacto a sus ojos te obliga a voltearte, te dices que es para evitar ver su expresión de gruñón, una sonrisa burlona se forma en tu rostro, te da gracia ello hasta que te toca el hombro pidiéndote que te bajes y ahí regresas a la realidad, habías perdido la noción del tiempo por el simple hecho de observarlo a él, apenado no respondes nada y te bajas del vehículo, el lago tiene gente a su alrededor, para fortuna no demasiada exceptuando unos puestos de comida podrían encontrar un buen lugar, tras un rato lo encuentran y se van donde los árboles dan sombra, mientras preparan todo aprovechas para ir a cambiarte en unos camarines cercanos, al regresar todos estaban con su traje de baño pues lo traían bajo su ropa al parecer, se fueron al agua para aprovechar que no había tanta gente cercana, se veía que estaban divirtiéndose excepto el azabache que solo esta tirado bajo un árbol intentando dormir. 

-Deberías venir a divertirte con nosotros-le propones aunque sin pretenderlo suenes molesto, nunca has sido bueno hablándole y menos a la cara, el solo abre un ojo para verificar quien lo molesta y hace una señal con su mano pidiendo estar solo, te enfadas, no sabes que te domina pero lo agarras por una de sus piernas escuchando su grito de sorpresa y lo arrastras por el césped hasta poder meterlo en el agua, este se logra liberar pero ya está teniendo escalofríos por el frio del agua, tu también los sientes, al menos a eso culpas pues él te había comenzado a hacer una llave apretando tu cuello, tu cabeza estaba entre su pecho y el brazo que intentaba usar para estrangularte pero sabias que no lo haría, más por cómo se estaba riendo, una suave risa que solo pocos han podido oír y entonces el calor comienza a llegar a tu rostro, una tonta sonrisa pones y eres consciente de eso pues no puedes oponerte, menos cuando al alzar un poco la mirada viste ese ámbar que ahora hizo que tu estomago se retorciera por algún motivo. 

-Oye Van, ya déjalo, además al menos ya entraste al agua-lo obligo a que te soltara Sora mientras jalaba a su hermano por el brazo, los veías alejarse a ambos, inconscientemente te tocas una mejilla comprobando que te arde, ves tu reflejo en el agua y para tu pesar estas sonrojado, mueves tu cabeza de un lado a otro, sientes un escalofrió y buscas la causa, nuevamente es su mirada y no te queda más que esquivarla hundiéndote en el agua, comienzas a nadar intentando quitarte esa sensación de nervios, y es porque honestamente ese ha sido tu problema desde que lo conociste, por esos nervios que parecieras tener algo en la garganta evitabas hablarte demasiado, nunca se conocieron de verdad y nunca se llamaron uno al otro amigo. 

-"Eso no es verdad"-piensas saliendo del agua notando que habías logrado la distancia, un tono triste parecía acompañar ese pensamiento pues la verdad tu siempre has estado al tanto de él, lo has observado de lejos, sabes sus gustos, sus disgustos, incluso en que era bueno y que era malo, esperabas la oportunidad pero nunca te atrevías, y eso solías estarlo lamentando, no poder estar en algunos momentos con él, no tener un recuerdo especial o significar aunque sea algo, volteas la vista hacia él, dándote la espalda esta pues habla muy animadamente con tu gemelo, un sentimiento de envidia te abarca, quieres empujarlo, quieres alejarlo de él y disculparte por obligarlo a entrar al agua, una vaga excusa lo sabes pero es la única que tienes para poder hablarle, voltean ambos la mirada hacia ti, te invitan a acercarte con un movimiento de sus manos, volteas la mirada intentando evitar esa invitación y comienzas a nadar hacia la única que sabría decirte que hacer, ¿es que acaso no tienes voluntad propia pequeño Ventus?, no, al parecer no la tienes. 

-¿Roxas y Vanitas?, pues son amigos desde hace tiempo, deberías dejar de ser tan sobreprotector-te aconseja ella para calmar tu mente, te convences a ti mismo que solo te preocupa tu gemelo, después de todo eres el mayor, por cinco minutos pero el mayor a fin de cuentas-aunque aquí entre nosotros mi intuición me dice que son algo más, suelen ir al cine y a fiestas juntos-se rio ella de un modo pícaro bastando para que tu enfado regrese, nuevamente te alejas, te quedas de espalda en el agua y flotas únicamente, ahora te sientes más solo que antes, todos se divierten sin ti y eso te molesta, necesitas sentirte necesitado, eso te ha impulsado hasta ahora pero, ¿a quien necesitas tú?. 

-Oye-escuchas cerca de tu oído tomándote por sorpresa y pierdes el control hundiéndote en el agua, una mano agarra tu brazo, te jala hacia la superficie para respirar y te aferras a sus hombros viendo borroso-idiota, vamos a comer así que muévete-reconoces ese tono, te dejas guiar por el hasta salir del lago y consigues quitar el agua que nublaba tu vista, nuevamente Vanitas, estaba secándose con su toalla y no pierdes detalle de él, observas su cuerpo, un ligero sonrojo te adorna las mejillas pues se ve en buena forma, sientes una sensación placentera que no sentías desde hace mucho, de algún modo agradeces haberte hundido. 

-Gracias-le dices únicamente antes de ir con los demás y ellos estaban tomando el sol para secar sus cuerpos hasta reaccionar al ver que están todos. 

-Al fin, ahora a sacar pajillas, los que saquen las puntas blancas les toca ir a comprar-les propuso Sora y ninguno parecía tener nada en contra, la castaña les mostró las pajillas, todos tomaron una y como si el universo estuviera en tu contra te tocaba ir con el azabache, a ambos les toca ir solos por la comida y comienzas a acusarla de haber hecho trampa por como desvía la mirada silbando. 

-Deja de llorar quieres, solo iremos a comprar-te regaño Vanitas tomando tu brazo jalándote para que te movieras, quejas, gimoteos, todo eso parece ser ignorado Ventus, pero aun así caminas junto a él entre las personas, algunos voltean a mirarlos y otros no hasta que notas el hecho de que no te ha soltado, ahora que lo sientes no es algo incómodo, más bien te resulta cómodo, pero como siempre te han enseñado, debes mantener las imágenes y por ello intentas deslizar tu brazo, la mano de él parece descender aunque no esté consciente y sus manos se rozan en un tacto que te hace temblar-¿mmm?, ah disculpa, olvide que te tenia agarrado-se excusó el otro al sentir ese tacto y reaccionar, sientes como su mano se aleja de la tuya, la extiendes y nuevamente quedan unidos haciendo que se detengan, bajas la mirada, fue un impulso el que hayas hecho eso pero no tienes excusa válida, eres difícil de entender realmente, te preocupaba la imagen un momento y ahora volviste a retomar su mano, un silencio incomodo se forma entre ustedes hasta que el comienza a jalarte nuevamente, ves un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas y te ríes suavemente, estabas seguro de estar más sonrojado que el pero un sentimiento de alivio llena tu pecho, notas tu actitud y solo puedes pensar que actúas como una colegiala sin motivo, ¿o tienes uno?-no sabía que eras igual a Roxas-susurra haciendo que ahora tú lo jales para que ambos se detengan. 

-¿Eh?-susurras molesto 

-Igual a Roxas, cuando vamos a comprar algo y hay mucha gente me agarra de la mano o el brazo, dice que si no lo hace se perderá-responde señalando con su dedo la cantidad de gente que hay alrededor de los puestos de comida, apartas tu mano de la suya, lo ves molesto antes de darle una bofetada y te vas inundado por la ira escuchando sus insultos pero no te importa, te has ido de su lado corriendo hacia donde están ellos tres riéndose tranquilos, pareciera que tu gemelo iba a hablar pero llegas frente a ellos y lo jalas del cuello de la camisa llevándotelo a un lugar apartado, contra sus quejas y las preguntas de los demás te aseguras de que no los escuchen y lo empujas contra un árbol. 

-¿Qué es eso de andarle tomando la mano a Vanitas?-le preguntas, más bien ruges esas palabras visiblemente irritado. 

-¿Te lo contó?-cuestiona visiblemente asustado antes de rascarse la nuca riéndose-jeje pues era una pequeña excusa, solo quería andar de la mano con él, no es tan grave-se burla evitando un puñetazo que ibas a darle, el único herido eres tu pues chocaste contra el árbol, ahora el que te empuja contra este es el además de doblar tu brazo tras la espalda-¿qué pasa Ven?, no me digas que te dan asco las personas homosexuales-se ríe de tu expresión de ira antes de soltarte y mantenerse alerta ante cualquier cosa. 

-Sabes lo que mama y papa opinan de eso, sabes que no es normal, es inmoral, no deberías hacerlo-le respondes irritándote de como el permanece en total calma, ambos son de la misma familia, a ambos les dieron durante la adolescencia aquel sermón y sus consecuencias múltiples veces, aun así él hace como si no le importara nada. 

-Es mi vida-esas palabras te confunden-lo que yo haga con ella es mi asunto, además no soy del todo gay, es más como para experimentar y a él le dio lo mismo, aunque en el tema del sexo me he puesto algo mojigato, así que no debes preocuparte de que me haya acostado con el-se ríe como si nada antes de darse la vuelta pero nuevamente le interrumpes el camino. 

-No importa eso, bueno si importa, es decir, no puedes tener sexo con un hombre así que menos mal no lo has hecho-comienzas a balbucear sin saber cómo llevar ahora tu rol de hermano mayor ante estas situaciones-pero de todos modos no puedes tener un novio, menos alguien como Vanitas-le reprendes intentando hacerte imponer, el otro se comienza a ver molesto y se despeina los cabellos hasta empujarte a un lado ya cansado del asunto. 

-No somos novios o algo así, solo experimentamos nuestra sexualidad, yo tengo algo más castaño y lindo en la mira-te respondió alejándose de regreso donde se encuentran ellos pero dándose la vuelta para verte-Ventus, actúas como si te gustara-gruñe antes de irse, aquellas últimas palabras resuenan en tu cabeza y ya no puedes moverte más, ¿qué ocurre Ventus?, ¿por qué tienes esa expresión de horror?, ¿has visto un fantasma?, no, más bien te acaban de mostrar una ventana, otra ruta de las que tu habías conocido, ¿gustarte otro hombre?, no recuerdas haber fantaseado con ello nunca antes, menos con alguien a quien has únicamente conocido de lejos, contra tus deseos caminas hacia donde todos debían estar esperando, los cuatro estaban reunidos disfrutando de la comida que Vanitas había comprado solo a final de cuenta. 

-Oye Ventus, ¿que te paso?-pregunta Iris claramente molesta, no es de extrañar pues el rostro de su hermano aún tiene la marca de tu mano, solo bajas la cabeza y pasas a todos de largo, te sientas cerca de él susurrando una disculpa y ahora las miradas están sobre ti Ventus, después de todo se nota que estas complicado, terminan de comer pero tú ya te has ido a sentar bajo un árbol fingiendo que duermes, le das mil vueltas a esas palabras, buscas la explicación lógica pero no la hayas, con solo eso se te acaba de ir el tiempo, acabas de arruinar el día que tenías para estar con ellos pues ahora todos arreglan sus cosas, mientras estas en el asiento del copiloto los escuchas reír y eso te duele, porque tu no estuviste en las cosas que ellos hablaban, te dejan a ti y a Roxas en casa, te dicen adiós y se marchan, sin decir nada solo llegas a tu habitación, te bañas para luego encerrarte y te duermes sin dejar de pensar en que te ocurrió este día, las últimas palabras que resuena en tu mente es "actúas como si te gustara". 

3 Días, solo ese tiempo y ya estarás casado pequeño Ventus, ya todo está arreglado, todo preparado y solo faltaría el día, no puedes ver a tu novia por la tradición, ya habías hecho los ensayos correspondientes, pero aun así te sientes mal, cuando estas en el altar cada vez sientes que no es ahí donde deberías estar, aun no es tarde para cancelar ¿sabes?, no han cobrado el dinero y lo único que han perdido es tiempo que igual hubieran gastado, aun así sigues adelante porque ambas familias se conocieron y no parecían ser más compatibles, padres con un mismo interés, madres con una misma opinión sobre gustos y moda, a tu familia le encanto ella y sin que te esforzarás sus padres te adoran, no tienes modo de negarte ahora y arruinar lo que sabes será una buena relación, no puedes. 

-Claro que puedes, eres tu quien se va a casar no ellos-te reprende tu amiga Iris dando una mordida al helado que le habías comprado para que te hablara, parecía molesta aun por el hecho de que abofetearás a su hermano pero como siempre, ella te perdonaba-Dicen que es normal tener dudas, mas con algo tan serio, y en tu posición podrias fácilmente negarte, no está embarazada ni tienen algo arreglado-te recuerda y sientes una vergüenza y un alivio de haber usado siempre protección en aquellos momentos. 

-No sería justo para ella, esta ilusionada, se ve feliz y llena de vida, no podría hacerle eso a mi novia-le niegas aquellas posibilidades mientras apretas tu puño sin pretenderlo, ese gesto no pasa desapercibido ante ella y suelta un suspiro. 

-Ventus, te hare una pregunta que debes contestarme honestamente-te pide y tu tragas fuerte-¿realmente la amas a ella?-te cuestiona y te tomas tu tiempo para asentir, ella alza su ceja indicando que no te cree mucho, da otra mordida y saca su celular tecleando, te preguntas que hace y te indica que te levantes-Vanitas y Roxas saldrán hoy, tengo una idea para que veas como se ven dos personas que se quieren-te indico y tú no entiendes nada de nada, aun así ahora estas vigilando una plaza desde un puesto de helados en compañía de ella, primero aparece el azabache, se ve bastante bien y piensas que más parece una cita que una salida de amigos, llega tu gemelo, ambos se saludan y sientes tu sangre hervir cuando se dan un beso en la mejilla, planeas levantarte pero ella te detiene con su mano, te obliga a permanecer quieto y así como unos espías los observan, cada uno come un helado, se ve que están hablando hasta que uno comienza a reírse con fuerza, se dan uno que otro empujón con su hombro, no te parece nada fuera de lo normal, más bien parecieran unos simples amigos, o al menos eso crees pues no recuerdas haber tenido ese tipo de relación con Sora. 

-¿Cuál es el punto?-le preguntas ya irritado de seguir observando, ella te sigue señalando que solo observes, se ve como el tono de sus voces comienza a subir, más como una discusión a gritos, piensas que terminarán agarrándose a golpes pero Roxas baja la mirada algo triste, pareciera hablar sobre algo serio y el otro le acaricia sus cabellos tomando su mano, consigue que sonría y entonces te da rabia cuando se dan un corto beso, ahí llega el límite de tu paciencia y te levantas dispuesto a separarlos pero ella como si no fueras nada te detiene, te obliga a seguir viendo, ahora Vanitas está apoyando su espalda contra la de tu hermano, se ven cómodos con la compañía del otro y sus dedos entrelazados te da un sentimiento de ira. 

-¿Tu y Naminé han tenido un momento así?-te pregunto viendo enternecida la imagen, recuerdas todas sus citas y no había siquiera una escena similar a esa, lo único era que ella se recargaba en ti hablando únicamente de ella y tu asintiendo, ¿discusión?, jamás peleaban porque le dabas la razón sabiendo que era una pérdida de tiempo, el único momento más íntimo que han llegado a tener ha sido durante el sexo y nada más, pero incluso eso te resulto monótono tras la segunda vez, el placer físico pero no emocional, ahora veías ambas cosas y te hace sentir peor-Ventus, yo sé que no eres sobreprotector con Roxas, es más, él te defiende algunas veces-te recuerda y sabes que las siguientes palabras te harán mal, pues no has tenido unas noches de descanso desde la primera vez que las oíste-yo creo que quisieras estar en el lugar de él, quizás a ti te gusta Van-fue suficiente que dijera esas palabras y te fuiste del lugar corriendo, maldiciendo a tu gemelo por tener algo que tú nunca has experimentado, odiando el momento en que hablaste con ella, llegas a tu casa para agarrar a golpes tu almohada, golpeas hasta que las plumas comienzan a salirse de la tela y eso de algún modo te hace sentir bien, desquitas la rabia pero ahora hundes la cabeza en tu cama, ¿qué te ha pasado estos días?, ahora todo mundo dice que te gusta ese azabache, quizás la presión de ese evento te ha hecho poner los pies en la tierra. 

-Solo te observaba y eso estaba bien para mí...Vanitas-susurras su nombre y sin pretenderlo una lagrima cae por tu mejilla-¿que eres tú para mí?-te cuestionas volviendo a llorar, date prisa en averiguarlo Ventus, el tiempo se te acaba. 

Dos días y aun no puedes creer lo que quieres hacer, te encuentras en tu habitación con las manos sobre el celular de tu hermano, en la noche un impulso te había llamado, tras muchas imágenes repitiéndose de ellos dos viéndose tenías el deseo de estar en lugar de tu hermano, una inspiración o una tontería, no sabías porque pero no hay más que decir, tembloroso ensayaste su voz, no era perfecta pero al menos crees que será suficiente para convencerlo, marcas su número, aunque las manos te están sudando por los nervios. 

-¿Alo?, ¿Roxas?-escuchas la voz de él muy cerca de tu oído y la voz no te llega a salir, te das una bofetada y respiras agitado. 

-S-Sí, soy yo, oye, ¿quieres que nos veamos hoy?, ando algo aburrido y pues...no sé, pensé en ti-le dices titubeando a cada palabra y estas seguro de que te descubrirá, una ancha sonrisa se forma cuando te confirma y te dice donde juntarse, cierras el celular y entonces das un grito de alegría pues todo te había salido bien. 

-¿Que paso?-cuestiono Roxas metiéndose en tu habitación al parecer asustado por el grito. 

-Ehh...hurra, encontré tu celular-le respondes riéndote nervioso y se lo extiendes, él te ve confundido y se lo lleva cuestionándose cuando lo perdió, ahora solo esperas que Vanitas no vaya a llamarlo a él, te arreglas, inconscientemente mejor de lo que sueles arreglarte para ver a tu novia y te vas apresurado, entre más temprano mejor según tú, solo que si llegas temprano tienes que ser tu quien espere, ahí moviendo la mirada una y otra vez a los lados, mordiéndote las uñas y sin poder contener la emoción-"cálmate ya idiota, solo es una cita...no, no, no, no es una cita, solo quiero...¿qué quiero?"-piensas deteniéndote en el acto, no sabes el motivo por el cual lo llamaste, solo fue por un impulso y las cuestión antes que han metido en tu cabeza, quizás solo estas aquí para probar lo contrario, pero eso no excusa el hecho de que te estás haciendo pasar por tu gemelo, ni siquiera sabes si te ha disculpado por lo ocurrido en el lago-"Tonto"-piensas reprendiéndote a ti mismo, te levantas planeando irte pero eso se va de tu mente al verlo venir. 

-Oye que puntual, normalmente sueles llegar tarde-te saluda burlándose de ti, comienza a acercarte, te alejas, te ve confundido y te das un pellizco en tu brazo tras la espalda para mantener la compostura. 

-Jeje supongo que quería verte antes, ¿quieres un helado?-le propones intentando evitar el saludo que ya conoces, no ibas a besar a un hombre, de eso estabas más que seguro. 

-Claro, ¿oye no tenías una cita hoy con Sora?-pregunta visiblemente extrañado y un tic nervioso aparece en tu ojo, maldiciendo y cuestionándote con cuántos hombres más planea salir tu gemelo solo le puedes negar con la cabeza, ambos se van a un puesto de helados, él te invita y tu aceptas mientras se sientan en una banca para comer, un silencio se forma hasta que sientes sus labios sobre una de tus mejillas provocando que des un salto, te arde toda esa zona y lo miras molesto aunque él se burla de ti-Entonces Ventus, ¿cuándo me ibas a decir que eras tú?-te pregunto y entonces te quedas más congelado que tu propio helado. 

-Y-Yo no soy Ventus, ¿qué te hace pensarlo?-le preguntas sudando nervioso. 

-Porque normalmente me abrazarías pidiendo otro-te responde con toda calma y sientes que cavaste tu propia tumba, no entendías como tu hermano resultaba ser tan afectuoso con él, pero una actuación lleva sus consecuencias y sabes que debes hacerlo, lentamente te acercas a él, terminas abrazándolo y sientes un calor rodeando tu cuerpo, a gusto, calmado, comienzas a relajarte y sueltas un suspiro al ser la primera vez que puedes estar así, te agrada y no lo puedes negar pues inhalas su fragancia suavemente-lo sabía, no eres el, porque el real no haría esto, simplemente se reiría-te acusa mientras ahora si te sientes engañado y te alejas lo más rápido de él. 

-Eso es trampa-reclamas molesto de haber caído en su engaño, aun así el alza su ceja y te ves sin más opción que ser honesto-yo...quería disculparme por el golpe del otro día, pensé que hacerme pasar como Roxas me lo haría más fácil-confiesas sin ninguna otra opción, aunque mientas en parte es verdad pero no tienes de otra. 

-Eso está bien, aunque existen los mensajes de texto y las llamadas-te dice levantándose y comienza a alejarse, bajas un poco la mirada hasta que el da vuelta hacia ti-pero igual no estoy ocupado, ¿quieres ir al cine?-te ofrece extendiendo su mano, contra tus deseos no la tomas pero lo acompañas, poco a poco el miedo de las primeras palabras se va y ahora puedes hablarle con normalidad, sin pretenderlo te resulta más interesante de lo que tu creías conocer, gustos opuestos sin duda, como agua y aceite son pero aun así se están riendo al contar anécdotas, el también te conoce, no solo por su hermano sino porque también te ha observado, un sonrojo de vergüenza se apodera de tu rostro pero no estás dispuesto a decirle que tu también lo hacías, llegan al lugar, una discusión se forma pues tu prefieres una comedia y él una de terror, perdiendo piedra papel o tijeras tienes que ir con él a aquella oscura sala, a medida que va avanzando más te arrepientes de haber perdido, aunque no quieras tienes que ver, por algo pagaste aunque el solo ver esas tripas siendo devoradas o el angustioso llanto de esos bebés que eran quemados ya sabias que no querías ver más, tu mano toma la suya sin poder evitarlo, lo aprietas y él te da una palmada en tu cabello diciendo que te calmes, fácil de decir difícil de realizar, aun así te sientes seguro, te calma saber que él está cerca y sonríes como no lo habías hecho antes, alegre. 

-No estuvo tan mal-dices una vez ambos salen fuera de la sala recibiendo una risa de su parte. 

-Un poco más y te orinas en los pantalones-te recordó cruelmente y volteas tu rostro sin deseo de escuchar eso, se acerca a ti y nuevamente en este día besa tu mejilla ocasionando que nuevamente saltes alejándote-aunque esto es más divertido-se ríe señalándote y tú le das un golpe en su hombro para que se detenga sin lograrlo, el calor en tus mejillas no quiere bajar y nuevamente te ves obligado a comprar una bebida esperando que eso ayude. 

-No deberías hacer eso conmigo, menos cuando me voy a casar-gruñes molesto aunque eso es una apuñalada para ti mismo-tienes a tu novio para hacer estas cosas, no lo engañes conmigo-continuas sonando cruel y tu corazón se apretas mas en ese instante, te lastimas tu solo Ventus. 

-¿Que novio?-cuestiono bastando para que escupieras la bebida que tomabas. 

-Roxas, mi hermano, mi gemelo, ¡ese con el que estabas tan afectuoso ayer en la plaza!-le gritas completamente alterado porque olvidara eso. 

-¿Nos estabas espiando?-cuestiona bastando para hacerte tragar tus palabras-y no somos novios, él dijo que quería experimentar conmigo, me dio igual, termino gustándonos pero a él le gusta Sora...no le digas que te dije eso-te pide dándose un palmetazo en su cara por revelar un secreto. 

-No lo hare, pero a cambio no preguntas nada-le propones sirviéndote eso como una excusa para evitar las preguntas, dejándolo con la duda ambos se van alejando, llegan hasta una intersección donde deben tomar caminos separados, el alza su mano para despedirte, se va a alejar de ti y reaccionas aferrándote a él, te aferras como si la vida dependiera de ello, lo haces porque deseas volver a sentir aquello, un tacto cálido que en verdad te hace sentir vivo. 

-Tranquilo, también me agradas, seguro nos juntaremos otro día-te dice dándote unas palmadas en tu cabeza, te intenta alejar, te aferras más fuerte a él impidiendo que lo haga, sabes que si lo sueltas se termina, se aleja un calor que te parece un sueño, pero es la realidad, te gusta ello y lamentas que no puede durar para siempre, lo sabes y por ello intentas mantener ese calor junto a ti, comienzas a inhalar profundo su aroma resultándote atractivo-¿Ventus?-susurra tu nombre y eso te gusta, alzas tu mirada hacia él, ambas chocan y te acercas lo suficiente para besar su mejilla sintiendo un escalofrió por tu columna, lo vuelves a hacer y sus brazos ahora te rodean gentilmente, ambos se comienzan a sonrojar, te los devuelve, sus labios depositan besos en las mejillas del contrario, la distancia entre ellas y los labios del otro se van acortando y reaccionas a tiempo para empujarlo, comienzas a temblar, te das la vuelta y escapas mientras tus dedos tocan tus labios, casi había ocurrido, casi te besaba de verdad y ahora te arrepentías de escapar como un cobarde, llegando a casa y esquivando a todos fuiste a tu fiel cama, sentarte y abraza tus rodillas escondiendo tu rostro en ellas no es un gran escondite, pero de algún modo te sientes en paz para analizar todo, absolutamente todo en tu vida, la primera vez que lo viste, el miedo de hablarle al inicio y al paso de los años, únicamente viendo su vida mientras la tuya parecía ir en automático, siempre al pendiente de la suya, ahora en esta semana has podido hacer contacto real con el azabache, sentiste una calidez que desconocías, luego viste una escena de algo que te decían se comportaba una pareja, sentiste envidia y es momento de admitirlo, envidia y celos de no haber estado en el lugar de tu gemelo, no te importaba protegerlo ni nada, con solo una tarde estando a solas con el pudiste ver que eso te gustaba...te ha gustado Vanitas desde hace mucho. 

-¿Ahora qué hago?-te preguntas comenzando a llorar en tus piernas, el tiempo no se detiene ni regresa por una sola persona-alguien dígame que hacer...por favor...alguien ayúdeme-comienzas a suplicar pero ya no tiene caso, has hecho lo que otros te han dicho y ahora por eso estas metido en esto, lo único que puedes hacer ahora es decidir por ti mismo, quizás te queda algo de tiempo.

Un día Ventus, el tiempo no se detendrá solo por ti, has aceptado que sientes algo por el azabache, has aceptado que deseas sentir su tacto, más que eso, quieres besarlo, abrazarlo y luego algo más, deseas tener sexo con él, la sola idea de que él te tome, que ambos toquen sus cuerpos desnudos ha bastado para que bajo las sabanas se muestre tu excitación, sin más remedio que ir a tomar una ducha fría ahí te quedas, te intentas controlar recriminándote el porque te imaginaste abajo de él, siendo la chica de la relación o mejor dicho el pasivo, agitas tu cabeza intentando quitar esas ideas pero ya es tarde, llegaron y vinieron a quedarse, saliendo completamente frustrado te vistes y sin decirle a nadie sales de casa, debes pensar en que harás, debes decidir pero nunca has sido bueno para ello, tienes tus sentimientos, ¿serán aceptados?, sabes que no estará bien que te confieses a alguien cuando te estas por casar, si es que aun planeas continuar pues sabes que no tendría sentido, entre calles terminas frente a la casa de tu novia, piensas en llamar para despejar tus dudas hasta escuchar unas voces acercándose del otro lado, sin saber el motivo sales de ahí para esconderte, ella sale de su casa muy sonriente, sus amigas la acompañan pero únicamente te enfocas en tu novia, se ve radiante, se ve emocionada como una infante cuando va al parque, sin embargo, ¿dónde está ese sentimiento de alegría que deberías tener al verla?, solo ves a otra persona, una amiga a lo más, solo que esa amiga es con quien pasarás tu vida y formarás una familia, algo bastante serio pero no puedes detenerte, todo porque según tú no puedes romperle esa felicidad que se ve reflejada, ¿prefieres sufrir tu antes que otra persona?, tu vida es tuya Ventus, debes hacerte feliz a ti mismo, sin decir algo solamente te vas de ese lugar, comienzas a vagar, tienes hambre, estás cansado pero no dejas de caminar como si eso fuera a darte una solución que sabes no puedes tomar, romperle el corazón o vivir infeliz, de un modo u otro pierdes mucho. 

-Hola Ven-te saluda Sora quien te había abierto la puerta, no tuviste de otra que pasar a la casa de ellos-me preguntaba cuando vendrías, mañana es el gran día ¿no?, aunque creo que lo más esperas es lo que ocurrirá en la luna de miel-comienza a decir con un tono pícaro pues bien se sabe lo que ocurre en ese momento. 

-¿Esta Vanitas?-le preguntas y el retrocede un paso pues habías sonado tan enfadado que creía que lo ibas a golpear. 

-E-Esta arriba, ¿quieres que lo llame?-te propone pero tu entras sin su permiso, subes las escaleras haciendo ruido y entras en la única habitación con puerta cerrada, las cortinas permanecían cerradas impidiendo el paso de la luz, ropa y unos pedazos de papel están tirados en el piso y aquel que buscabas se encuentra cómodamente dormido entre las sabanas de la cama, sorprendido de que aun duerma frunces el ceño, solo tomas unos segundos para admirar su rostro dormido y pasas la habitación abriendo las cortinas para que entre la luz del sol. 

-¡Ahh!, ¡luz!-grita como si le lastimara y se cubre por completo intentando escapar de ella, te paras frente a la cama dando unos golpes al piso con tu pie hasta que decide asomarse-¿Roxas?, mmm aún es temprano-gruñe pretendiendo volver a dormir. 

-¡Soy Ventus!-le gritas a su oído y por el susto se termina cayendo de la cama, estas por volver a gritarle pero un sonrojo te lo impide al ver que únicamente dormía en ropa interior y tu mirada está en cierta parte que es privada-e-es más de medio día, así que levántate-le ordenas saliendo apresurado de su habitación y agarrándote el pecho con tu mano para calmar tus latidos acelerados, una vista que te agrado y eso ya retorna tus pensamientos de esta mañana, golpeas una y otra vez su puerta hasta que abre enfadado pero al menos vestido-buenas tardes-le saludas intentando parecer normal. 

-Serían buenas si no hubieras venido-gruño ahogando un bostezo pero esa oración te dolió y enfureció más-¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar con tu familia o publicando en Facebook que te vas a casar?-te cuestionaba y sin que pudiera reaccionar tomas su mano para comenzar a arrastrarlo, se escucha molesto e intenta soltarse pero tu agarre es firme y consigues obligarlo a salir a la calle. 

-Oigan ¿a dónde van?-preguntaron ambos castaños confusos porque técnicamente secuestrarás a su hermano, la gente de la calle solo tiene que ver tu rostro para alejarse, minutos pasan en que este gruñía molesto por algún motivo, luego fueron unos simples bufidos y por ultimo termino desistiendo de escapar y caminaba a tu lado, al menos ya no te preocupas de que vaya a escaparse pero no por ello lo soltarás. 

-¿Me puedes decir al menos donde iremos?, de preferencia donde pueda comer el desayuno que alguien me impidió-murmuraba sobándose su abdomen y no te queda de otra que invitarle a almorzar pues tu tampoco has comido nada, lo llevas al mismo restaurante donde te propusiste a Naminé, quizás no la mejor opción pero era lo más cercano, ambos se sentaron frente al otro, más bien unos segundos pues él se retiró al baño dándote unos leves momentos de calma. 

-Si se escapa lo castro-gruñes a lo bajo dándote cuenta que comenzabas a desesperar, sabes que pareces una quinceañera en su primera cita temiendo que te planten, pero esto no es una cita, al menos eso te planteaste al llevarlo a aquel lugar. 

-Señor, ¿va a ordenar algo o solo golpeara el piso?-pregunto un mesero que se había acercado hace un tiempo siendo ignorado completamente, riéndote nervioso comienzas a ver la carta y finalmente encargas por los dos, mientras esperas a ambas cosas no dejabas de pensar en qué hacer con tus nuevos sentimientos, ¿decírselos como lo hiciste con Naminé?, de seguro se burlara, ¿besarlo de improviso tal y como habías deseado?, tampoco serviría, ha besado incluso a tu hermano, ¿cuál sería la diferencia contigo?, apoyaste la cabeza contra la mesa, intentando que el frio te alivie pero no funciona, estas frustrado y no sabes que hacer, por primera vez sabes lo que es un conflicto amoroso. 

-¿Ya te dormiste?-escuchaste su voz y enseguida levantaste la mirada, no sabías en que momento había llegado pero se le veía mejor de algún modo, parecía haberse lavado y al menos sus ojos ya no tenían esa pereza con la que te habías encontrado-oye mi comida favorita, ¿cómo lo supiste?-pregunto haciendo que te rieras nervioso y desviaras la mirada, de ningún modo le dirías que lo observabas siempre, al menos no de momento, sin decir respuesta ni tampoco hablar mucho comenzaban a comer, el silencio era demasiado incomodo, al menos eso sientes tu pues él está bastante calmado comiendo y viendo que el clima estaba agradable, algunas persona a su alrededor los vigilan curiosos, otros deciden ignorarlos, te preguntas si así se sentirían todos en su primera cita, o al menos la gran mayoría, ¿pero de que hablas?, tú has tenido varias citas, ¿que sea con el pareciera ser la primera para ti acaso?. 

-Y... ¿qué estudiaras?-le preguntas intentando sacar algún tema con tal de poder oírlo un poco. 

-Me tomare un año, pensare las cosas con calma, quizás trabaje un tiempo-te responde y entonces nuevamente se quedan en silencio, cuando termina de comer te mira únicamente y un leve sudor comienza a presentarse en tus manos-deberías hacer lo mismo, casarte así de repente es algo raro-escuchas de sus labios y esa mirada que solo expresa seriedad llega a inquietarte. 

-Cuando tienes la pareja ideal no hay más que hacer, después de todo, eso han dicho de nosotros ¿no?-cuestionas forzándote a sonreír de un modo convincente, ese brillo ámbar que tienen sus ojos parecieran estarte escaneando minuciosamente y de algún modo sabes que no lo engañas. 

-¿Importa lo que digan?, eres tu quien se va a casar, es tu decisión, de nadie más-te regaña y finalmente un tono molesto se hace presente en el-si lo vas a cancelar hazlo ahora, porque si no cuando menos lo esperes tendrás un bebe en los brazos, y créeme que desde ese punto no hay escape-te advierte desviando su mirada, entonces la imagen de lo que dice se manifiesta, tú y Naminé en un hogar, ambos con anillos y tu cargando un ser que ambos trajeron al mundo, sin embargo en la escena no te ves feliz, te ves como un pájaro enjaulado al que le quitaron las alas, sin embargo a ella se le ve radiante de felicidad, diciendo palabras de amor que no te podían llegar al corazón, sabes que debes responder algo, pero no sabes que, ¿mostrar ahora unos verdaderos sentimientos y destrozar los de otra?, o quedarte con la que dice amarte y tener una situación estable?...nuevamente haces lo incorrecto. 

-Yo...la amo-mientes cruelmente a ti mismo y al mundo a tu alrededor nuevamente-me casare con ella mañana-concluyes mientras te levantas diciendo una torpe excusa, llegas a los baños, te encierras en la cabina más cercana y entonces de tus ojos comienzan a caer lágrimas, te recargas en la pared, tapas tu boca con tu mano para no hacer ruido, quieres escapar, quieres escapar de todo pero sabes que estas encadenado, esta noche seria la celebración y no podías faltar, entonces recuerdas los cuentos de hadas, sabes que normalmente la damisela es salvada, ¿pero estas tú en esa situación?, claro que no, tienes todo el derecho de negarte pero el miedo de tomar una decisión errónea es la que te encierra, el miedo de ver un rostro lleno de tristeza, si tuvieras un espejo verías ahora lo desdichado que eres, pero eres tan tonto que solo lloras, patético realmente. Finalmente te calmas, sales aunque sabes que tienes los ojos irritados y para tu tristeza él se ha ido, preguntas al camarero y te dice que salió hace unos minutos tras pagar la cuenta, sueltas una leve carcajada, ibas a invitarlo pero el termino pagando, sin nada más que hacer solo puedes salir, comienzas a vagar, "a quien le importa" te dices a ti mismo, lo único que tenías era pasar el día con él, pero quizás él también tenía planes, tu solamente fuiste el secuestrador al cual la presa se le escapo, te sientas cerca de una fuente, cierras los ojos escuchando el sonido del agua y esperas que eso te relaje, que te quite algo de tensión, incluso que aleje a tu consciencia pero esta vuelve cuando sientes un frio junto a tu mejilla. 

-Aquí estabas, uno va a comprar y ya te pierdes-suena molesto mientras recibes el helado que te ha ofrecido, te quedas mirándolo unos instantes y él se rasca la nuca algo apenado-oye, si te molesto lo que te dije antes lo siento, supongo que no es mi asunto, es decir, aunque te cases no significa que no hablaremos ¿verdad?-te pregunta sonriendo un poco y sabes ahora que él pone una falsa expresión, no estas conforme con esas palabras pero la alegría ya está en tu ser, porque no te había abandonado como habías temido, quizás eso te impulsa a decir.

-Mi corazón no te puede abandonar-dices suavemente, te das cuenta de lo que dijiste sin pensar y el también, muerdes tu helado intentando acallarte de algún modo mientras tus mejillas se han encendido, sabes que eso ha sonado con otro sentimiento involucrado, uno que ahora prefiere callar, lentamente volteas la mirada hacia él, se ve algo tenso pero no se ha apartado-¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta?-le propones intentando hacer otra cosa, para tu fortuna no pregunta nada acerca de tu comentario, el parque, la escuela donde antes estaban, en cada clase iban juntos pues así lo podías seguir observando, pero ahora que están hablando...quieres más, a cada lugar en el que habías tenido una oportunidad de hablarle solo te da impulso tras impulso de agarrarlo por el cuello y besarlo, probar esos labios que una vez se escaparon de ti, ser correspondido pero no tienes el valor para hacerlo, con ese tormento presente llega la noche y nuevamente ambos llegan al cruce donde se deben separar, el cuento de hadas se acaba al parecer-no-le dices cuando esta por decirte adiós y tomas su mano-aún es muy temprano, vamos a otro lado-le propones con una sonrisa mientras infantilmente jalas su mano para animarlo, intentas hacer que el cuento se extienda más, y como si el deseara lo mismo te sigue ciegamente apretando tu mano, ahora es la noche, la oscuridad puede cubrir muchas cosas, la luz, las sonrisas, y en este caso te sientes más libre que nunca, acaricias su mano suavemente sin soltarla, una sonrisa adorna tu rostro mientras caminan por aquellas calles donde la luz comenzaba a ser menos fuerte, puedes observarlo de reojo para no perder detalle de él, voltea a mirarte y entonces ves una sonrisa con un sentimiento que no puedes identificar, el pensamiento que tienes es la verdad, también disfruta estar así contigo. 

-Oh vaya, no sabía que eras una persona de bares-se burla de ti una vez llegan a una taberna, no muy famosa pero era donde solías escapar de todo, claro que eso es un capitulo que solo el sabrá ahora, entraron con gusto en aquel lugar, puedes ver a gente observándolos, aún tiene las manos sujetadas pero ellos luego pierden el interés, te sientas en la barra para hacerle compañía, suelta tu mano en un descuido tuyo para poder pedir un trago y verte de frente-entonces, ¿que se supone que fue este día?, ¿tu despedida de soltero?-cuestiono bebiendo de un solo trago su vaso y parecía no hacerle efecto alguno. 

-Hubiera sido bueno que me hicieran una, la verdad esperaba eso-respondes siguiéndole el juego y te tomas el primer trago que te sirven, al instante te arrepientes por ello, sientes que te cayo pesado, nunca fuiste tolerante con el alcohol pero eso lo ocultas tras una risa desafiante. 

-Vaya vaya, de conocer este lado tuyo te habría invitado a salir antes-escuchas de sus labios y de algún modo te sientes más feliz por ello, la segundo ronda, sigues bebiendo pero esta vez más controlado a diferencia de el quien mira fijamente su vaso-cuando pruebo algo que me gusta nunca lo dejo, pero me sorprendes, dos tragos y aun no te desmayas, se ve que eres más resistente que tu hermano-te halaga y la verdad es que sabias que eso mismo estaba por ocurrir, solo la fuerza de voluntad te mantiene en pie, ves como sonríe y llega la tercera ronda, esta vez eres más astuto, cuando él bebe tu disimuladamente tiras la cerveza a la planta cercana a ti, así siguen hasta cinco rondas más y finalmente observas complacido un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas señal de que comenzaba a estar ebrio. 

-Si dices que es mi noche, ¿responderás todo lo que te pida?-le preguntas y el tras beber su sexta copa te asiente sin dudar-dime...¿en verdad me has estado observando?, es decir, pensé que no era tu tipo de persona-le dices intentando tener las respuestas a las preguntas que te agobian, al menos las menos importantes antes de que sueltes la bomba que hay en tu corazón, el alcohol llega a poner valor, y en este caso fue bueno que bebieras. 

-Eso mismo me dijo Sora, que no era tu tipo, por eso no me moleste en intentar-para ese momento ya deseaba tenerlo en frente para romperle la cara-pero la verdad siempre has llamado mi atención, y ahora que te conozco un poco mejor resultaste ser más lindo de lo que pensaba-dice haciendo que la ira se convierta en vergüenza antes de pasar a alegría, definitivamente esta ebrio para poder decir esas cosas tan a la ligera, pero en solo ver esos ojos de un ámbar profundo te sientes hipnotizado y le crees fielmente-¿qué hay de ti?, ¿por qué no me hablabas?, ya sé que tengo apariencia fea pero no soy malo, al menos no de momento-se rio entre palabras y tú no podías creer que siguiera bebiendo, observas a tu alrededor, todos los están ignorando, incluso el cantinero lo hace y una música puede opacar las conversaciones, aun así no te sientes seguro, ves los tragos que te han servido, sabes que no tienes más tiempo que perder, comienzas a tomar trago tras trago hasta sentirte mareado, sabes que ahí está el límite y tienes lo que necesitas, dejas el dinero sobre la mesa y le indicas que se vayan-oye no te escapes, anda dime-te exigía molesto y te detiene en un solo agarre, lo miras fijamente y entonces juntas tu frente con la de él sonriéndole de un modo pícaro. 

-Cuando estemos en un lugar más lindo-le propones y este te da un golpe en la frente con sus dedos para alejarte, no se ve nada satisfecho con ello y se va caminado lentamente, comienzas a reírte y lo sigues de cerca tocando su mejilla con tu dedo para que cambie esa expresión de frustrado-lo prometo, te respondo en un lugar más lindo, de preferencia solos-le aseguras y él te esquiva la mirada, la tuya baja y unas lágrimas se asoman desapareciendo en el momento que el comienza a reírse por algún motivo, comprendes que solo se está burlado e inflas las mejillas ofendido, el pasa su brazo por tus hombros como un apoyo, se miran uno al otro y entre risas se mueven por la calle, ambos iban lado a lado caminando de regreso, o al menos eso piensas pues de nueva cuenta terminan en el parque del día anterior, culpando a una borrachera que no tenías te apoyabas en él, en su hombro descansando tu cabeza y ambos comienzan a recuperar el sentido. 

-Oye no te vayas a dormir, aun me debes una respuesta-te recuerda acariciando tu cabeza suavemente y con ello te entran más deseos de descansar, deciden sentarse y sabes que el momento ha llegado, tomaste tu decisión, la primera y respiras profundamente para elevar tu mirada y chocar con la suya, esperando que tus sentimientos puedan ser visibles incluso en la noche. 

-Porque tenía miedo de enamorarme de ti-confiesas sintiéndote más ligero que nunca, un enorme peso acaba de abandonar tu cuerpo y tu alma, te sientes libre observando como él no se aleja en ningún momento y ello te da una agradable sensación-tenia razón, porque ahora estoy loco por ti-susurras acercándote a él, sus respiraciones chocan, ambos se miran uno al otro con un sentimiento que ahora comenzabas a comprender, y para ti eso es bueno porque es el que esperabas, una sonrisa desafiante se ve en sus labios y ante ello no hubo la necesidad de contenerte para besarlo, ¿esto estará bien Ventus?, mañana te casas y ahora besas a alguien que no es tu amigo, al menos según tú, la verdad es que no quieres que sea un amigo y menos cuando estas probando sus labios, tu corazón late acelerado, tus labios se mueven con los suyos y tienes un leve sabor a alcohol, pero eso no opaca su gusto, no menos cuando esto es algo que tú has deseado desde que despertaste a la realidad, la realidad en que habías metido la pata, la realidad donde siempre observabas a un chico del cual te enamoraste perdidamente sin notarlo, donde pensaste que aunque él no te observara si tú lo hacías sería suficiente para ahogar ese sentimiento, pero te hablo, pasaste tiempo con él y ese sentimiento se desbordó, más aun cuando lo estas besando y cuando se separan una lagrima se escapa recorriendo tu mejilla, das una débil sonrisa y entonces te das media vuelta, comienzas a alejarte apresurado, ya tienes lo que querías, pudiste confesarte y besar sus labios, pero te dices a ti mismo que debes huir antes de perder el control que te queda, pasas por un callejón, apoyas tu mano en la pared mientras tu lengua relame tus labios recordándote el sabor que sabes está prohibido, quieres llorar, quieres saltar de alegría, pero no puedes seguir pensando pues una mano aprisiona la tuya, comienzas a forcejear pero es más fuerte que tú, tanto que te obliga a darte vuelta y golpear tu espalda contra la pared, tu mano libre ya no lo está, ambas son atrapadas por las suyas dejándote a su merced, su frente hace tacto con la tuya y entonces no sabes que hacer, que Vanitas te siguiera no estaba en tus planes, te sientes acorralado mientras que el valor que todo el alcohol te había dado se ha desvanecido, sabes que ahora debes aceptar las consecuencias de tu decisión. 

-¿Qué es eso de primero besarme y después escapar?-te pregunta el azabache disfrutando al parecer como te intentas soltar de su agarre, te jala, te rodea con sus brazos aprisionándote y obligándote a encararlo, estas temblando, ese ámbar te ha atrapado al igual que muchas veces-cuando pruebo algo que me gusta jamás lo dejo ¿recuerdas?-susurra en tu oído haciendo que tuvieras escalofríos, sus labios se han vuelto a encontrar ahora de un modo más agresivo, sus manos ya no aprisionan las tuyas Ventus, tienes libre acceso para escapar, darle un golpe y llegar a denunciarlo, en vez de ello rodeas su cuello con tus brazos suplicando que aquel tacto no se termine, es porque te gusta la situación en que estas, tus piernas amenazando con fallar, las sientes de gelatina mientras tu corazón late acelerado por las mordidas a tus labios, intentas devolverlas inútilmente hasta sentir sus manos rodeando tu cadera, ¿qué se siente Ventus?, estar vulnerable frente a otra persona, sentirte un indefenso cordero ante el lobo que ahora te está comiendo, por ese sonrojo oculto en la oscuridad se ve que lo disfrutas, como su lengua hace contacto con la tuya dejándote deseoso de poder seguir probando su saliva, estas entregándote y siendo bien recibido, lo que anhelabas que ocurriera esta noche. 

-Me gustas mucho-susurras cuando ambos se separan, tu respiración esta agitada y el calor del momento te obliga a ser honesto, un sentimiento de tristeza se percibe en ambos, tu nariz se frota con la suya y tu cuerpo pide más de aquello, pero tu cerebro se ha recuperado, ambos saben que lo has dicho tarde pues el día de mañana ambos se perderán el uno al otro, toma tus mejillas para besar tu frente, sientes como si fuera a abandonarte ahora pero lo abrazas hundiendo tu rostro en su pecho-no te vayas, no me dejes por favor-gimoteas pues ahora por tus mejillas unas finas lagrimas caen y un sentimiento apretas tu pecho, dolor, arrepentimiento, ira, todo eso contra ti por no haber sido valiente y haberle hablado en las tantas oportunidades que tuviste en tu pasado, toma tus manos con las tuyas y entrelazan sus dedos-déjame estar esta noche contigo, solo eso te pido...solo...quiero expresar de un modo lo que he sentido hacia ti-súplicas intentando no alzar tu llorosa mirada, no lo puedes evitar pues él te ha obligado, no ves una expresión definida, solamente sientes su mano acariciado tu mejilla, el calor de ella te resulta tan atractivo que no puedes evitar acurrucarte lentamente en ella, dejando que limpie el rastro de las lágrimas con un cuidado que solo te hacía sentir amado. 

-No me interesa si mañana te vas a casar, tampoco si ellos se enteran y se molestan, si empiezo esto lo terminare, ¿estás de acuerdo?-te pregunta con un tono firme indicando que no está dispuesto a tener arrepentimientos, asientes al instante mostrando una pequeña sonrisa entre esas lagrimas-también me gustas mucho-confiesa y entonces te aferras a él, no sentías esa alegría ni ese nerviosismo desde hace tanto que ahora te parece irreal, ambos nuevamente se besan, ahora es diferente y lo sabes, los sentimientos de ambos ahora se muestran abiertamente y ello te hace sentir bien, con firmeza tomas su mano y ambos comienzan a caminar, finalmente en aquel cuarto de hotel te sientas en la cama apretando tu puño, él está parado frente a ti, tienes un nudo en el estómago pues su sonrisa burlona adorna su rostro, abres la boca planeando decir algo pero él se inclina lo suficiente para apegar sus frentes, como si tuvieras mariposas volando en tu vientre, las palabras no pueden salir, menos cuando el vuelve a hacer el tacto en sus labios, tus manos toman sus mejillas acariciándolas y entonces el mueve su cuerpo haciendo que termines de espaldas en las sabanas, tu cuerpo siente su peso pero el sabor que te invade te hace olvidarlo, su mano se escabulle en tu camisa, llega a tus pezones y haciendo una leve presión un gemido te obliga a separarte.

-Vanitas-gimes su nombre sonando como música para tus oídos, te agrado decirlo con ese sentimiento de placer, no dejas de repetirlo mientras sus labios bajan a tu cuello, el tacto de su lengua con tu piel te hace estremecer, un chillido únicamente oído por las paredes sale de ti cuando sus dientes te dan una mordida, tu mano intenta evitar que grites, esta succionando hasta que sientes libre esa zona, un chupón, una marca de que le perteneces a él y tu camisa abandona tu cuerpo, te sientes más expuesto, te excita de alguna manera y te incorporas para unirte al juego, una a una las prendas de ambos abandonan sus cuerpos, cuando la última te deja al natural al igual que él es cuando la vergüenza aborda tus sentidos, ocultas tu entrepierna con tus manos incapaz de creer que él se ría a pesar de estar en esta situación, te parece desafiar, notas al ver su intimidad que esta situación lo tiene excitado y no falta decir que a ti también, un único pensamiento te aborda y dejas de ocultarte, te incorporas lo suficiente, tu lengua hace contacto con su mejilla, vas bajando hasta su pecho dejando algunas marcas de besos, escuchas sus suspiros sabiendo que le gusta, llegas hasta el abdomen jugando un poco con su ombligo, el calor del ambiente te vuelve valiente y finalmente llegas a su entrepierna. 

-Ventus-te llama animándote con ello, unas lamidas juguetonas repartes por esa zona, lentas y tortuosas pero tu disfrutas de ellas, pues no encuentras un sabor desagradable, menos cuando se trata de una parte de él, mírate nada más, hace menos de dos días negabas la idea de algo con él y ahora estas haciéndole sexo oral, él te guía acariciando tus cabellos mientras olfateas el olor a hormonas de su parte, unos gemidos son ahogados, lo disfrutas pues sientes ese placer de hacer algo que sabes está mal, te sientes más libre que nunca y lo haces con más entusiasmo hasta que chillando tu nombre te da a probar su esencia, te sientes apenado por ello pero aun así intentas mantenerlo en tu boca, deseas saborear cada parte de él y te apartas mientras unas gotas son recogidas por tu lengua-Eres un pervertido ¿no?, mira como me tienes y apenas empezamos-dice en tu oído ocasionándote un escalofrió, su excitación no ha descendido en nada, la tuya está desesperada por atención, te recuestas en la cama siendo guiado por sus manos, besos son depositados en tus mejillas mientras sus dedos invaden tu boca siendo acogidos por tu lengua, comienzas a jugar con ellos, los humedeces sabiendo que debes hacerlo, más por morbo que nada, saber que el será el único en poder ver este lado tuyo, deseas mostrarte completamente a él. 

-Ámame…..ámame-suplicas entre gemidos mientras sientes su mano descender, respiras profundamente y entonces uno de sus dedos asalta tu entrada, una sensación de incomodidad se apodera de ti, es tu primera vez en estos temas y sabes que es normal, repites su nombre hasta que un gemido de dolor sale de ti, ahora son dos los intrusos en tu cuerpo que se mueven cada vez más fuerte, dilatándote de un modo brusco pero apasionado en que tus expresiones de dolor son calmadas por sus besos, un gemido diferente ocurre cuando roza un punto sensible en ti, tus uñas se entierran en sus hombros, te apretas a el desesperado por aquella descarga que te había invadido y encantado, comienzas a retorcerte, tu entrepierna comienza a palpitar, quieres decir algo pero la voz no puede salir más que para gemir, finalmente entra un tercero y entonces al momento de morder su labio dejando una leve herida tienes un orgasmo, todo tu cuerpo se tensa en ese momento, te ensucias a ti mismo y caes rendido pero aun deseas más, viéndolo deseoso le indicas que estás dispuesto a llegar al final, sobre todo después de aquella experiencia, pues nunca antes lo habías sentido tan fuerte y placentero, únicamente deseas rendirte ante él y que te domine, que te proclame de una vez y el desea lo mismo, lentamente los saca de tu cuerpo, se coloca entre tus piernas y estas se enredan en su cadera, tus manos aprietan las sabanas que ya estaban arrancadas de aquella cama, un leve beso entre ambos en que transmiten sus sentimientos y un dolor recorre tu cadera, sientes algo caliente ingresando en ti, abriendo tu cuerpo para acogerlo a él pero a medida que entraba un dolor te dominaba, se detiene un momento, acaricia tu mejilla recordándote que está contigo, le sonríes mostrando que lo disfrutas y en una arremetida ambos ya están conectados, sus respiraciones se combinan, sus ojos graban en su memoria la expresión del otro y entonces finalmente pudiste sentir con aquel movimiento algo que anhelabas. 

Felicidad. 

Te alegra sentirte unido a él, que tus ojos borrosos por el placer del momento quedarán hipnotizados por el ámbar que brillaba en la oscuridad, como él se mueve en una embestida que estremece tu cuerpo y te arranca un gemido, estas feliz, estas feliz porque algo que era imposible ahora ocurría, él se acercaba, tú lo abrazabas, el alza tu mentón pues tus labios no dejan de moverse deseosos de aquel tacto al cual ahora te volvías adicto, a medida que la intensidad va avanzado tu único deseo es que el tiempo se detenga, que el reloj deje de avanzar, que no volviera a salir el sol, deseabas quedarte en la oscuridad con tu amante, seguir sintiendo como él se apodera de tu cuerpo, como va marcándote a cada embestida y la sola sensación de sentir que le perteneces basta para hacerte gritar, sin embargo nada es eterno, lo sabes porque comienzas a respirar tan agitado que solo puedes hacerlo por la boca, el lugar está rodeado de la fragancia del acto entre ustedes, puedes sentir que no aguantaras mucho más y una humedad en tu interior te hace saber que el tampoco, tus piernas se aferran a su cadera, impides que llegue a escapar más de lo necesario, deseabas no soltarlo jamás e intentas evitar que tus ojos se cierren, temes ya no verlo cuando los abras, pero la mano que acaricia tu mejilla te hace saber que está contigo, con fuerza logras incorporarte, te sientas en sus piernas para moverte tú mismo y ver sus expresiones a cada instante, ninguno quiere perder detalle del otro pues saben que el clímax se acerca y ello te desesperas. 

-Te amo-gimes tomando su rostro para asegurarte de que la imagen tuya se quede para siempre en el-siempre lo hare...mi amado Vanitas-le prometes, más bien le juras con una expresión de inmenso placer, ambos abren sus bocas para soltar un gemido, sus cuerpos no soportan más y llegan al orgasmo en un instante que a ambos les llega a encantar, respiras agitado, apoyas tu rostro en su hombro intentando recuperar el aliento, una sonrisa adoran tu rostro, sientes algo cálido en tu interior, sabes que ahora le perteneces en cuerpo y alma a él, miras apenado como has ensuciado su cuerpo y el tuyo pero su sonrisa atraer más tu atención. 

-¿Ahora me dirás que tengo que tomar la responsabilidad?-cuestiona en un tono burlón, te sonrojas desviando la mirada, sabes que fue tu primera vez con otro hombre, que además de eso tú fuiste el pasivo, intentas rechistar pero un gemido te interrumpe cuando sale de tu interior, un sentimiento de vacío dura por unos instantes hasta que te obliga a acostarte entre sus brazos. 

-La tendrás que tomar-gruñes mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-tendrás que tomar...la responsabilidad de que me haya enamorado de ti-explicas manteniendo tu mirada, actuando como si fueran a continuar juntos más allá de esta noche, actuando como si ya fueran una pareja. 

-Como quieras-accede tomándote por sorpresa mientras te apega a su pecho-¿ya dije que te amo?-te pregunta y tienes que intentar ocultar tu sonrojo en el junto con aquella expresión de felicidad, palabras que no sabías si oirías de sus labios pero que ahora ha dicho bastando para saber que es realmente ese sentimiento, es uno que te alborota, que te alegra el existir, que solo oírlo una vez no basta sino que deseas volver a hacerlo, finalmente sabes que la felicidad es algo que te da la persona que más amas. 

Pero eso no evita la realidad. 

Ambos son pecadores, aun cuando disfrutan de aquel abrazo y caricias, mientras se dicen palabras dulces uno al otro mostrando sus emociones saben bien que hicieron algo prohibido, el azabache había profanado el cuerpo de otro hombre, había mordido el fruto prohibido y aun así movía sus labios disfrutando su sabor, suplicando que fuera eterno, desafiando el castigo con todas sus fuerzas, ¿qué hay de ti Ventus?, has traicionado un compromiso que tú mismo propusiste, has engañado a la mujer que decías amar con alguien que según tú no era un amigo, apenas un conocido, así es, mentiste nuevamente pues para ti lo único que habías deseado desde hace tiempo era que fuera tu pareja, que fuera el quien te acompañara en el altar y entrelazarán sus manos, en ellas se hubieran posado los costosos anillos que compraste, ambos sabían que esto no duraba más que esta noche, algo pasajero pero aun así muestran esas sonrisas cómplices, esas miradas de que no hay arrepentimiento por el crimen moral que acaban de hacer, solo existen ustedes dos en aquel cuarto de hotel que había sido el único testigo de aquella pasión, anhelas seguir diciéndole que lo amabas...no, mejor dicho lo amas aun o más fuerte que nunca, pero todo cuento de hadas termina, intentaste extenderlo más pero no se puede, porque el sueño es el que ahora domina a los dos, y tu único deseo es verlo junto a ti al despertar.

...no se cumplió. 

Te despertaste solo, las sabanas tenían el olor de tu amante pero este ya se había ido, se fue de tu lado sin decirte nada, tomo tus sentimientos, tu verdadero sentimiento de amor y pasión para llevárselos evitando que a alguien más se los dieras, pero por ello te rompiste más de lo que pudieras pensar, tocabas tus labios y tu cuerpo mientras el chorro de la ducha intentaba lavarte, nada podría limpiarte pues ya te habías manchado, mejor dicho te dejaste manchar por él, creías que con una simple probada podrias dejar el que tu decías un deseo se fuera de tu vida, pero lamentablemente te equivocaste, lo probaste, lo saboreaste en su totalidad y lo experimentaste físicamente descubriendo ese éxtasis desconocido en tu vida y ahora anhelabas más, sabes que es tu culpa, el ya no está a tu alcance, no lo estará pues has visto la hora en el reloj de la pared y sabias que ibas tarde, con lágrimas cayendo por tu rostro te vistes, te arreglas ocultando todas las marcas en tu cuerpo que sin que lo quisieras te hacen sonreír, le diste tu amor y él te dio el suyo, te dio un sentimiento que cuidarías para siempre y quizás sería la única cosa que te haría feliz, sabias que no podías quejarte, que ya habías tenido el cuento que habías deseado, pero aun así deseas verlo una vez más, tomas un taxi llegando a tu casa ignorando los regaños de tu padre, más bien los pasas de largo y cuando te obligan a voltear se quedan petrificados, todo por esa mirada de frialdad y vacío en ti, como si en un instante los resentimientos reprimidos en ti hubieran caído en ellos, si no hubieras escuchado su opinión de ese tipo de relaciones quizás te habrías arriesgado más temprano, los ignoras, ignoras a todos para vestirte, un traje blanco cubre tu cuerpo y lastimosamente te ves realmente hermoso aun con esa mirada de infelicidad que intentas disfrazar.

-Vanitas-susurras su nombre ocasionando que tu mirada se iluminé, no era tarde para huir, no era tarde para contar la verdad o posponer un evento apresurado, aun así ahora estas en el altar, tu familia, tus amigos, todos se ven felices, se alegran por el evento que ocurrirá, uno de los más importantes en la vida de una persona, pero eso no importa verdad?, ocultas tu dolor bajo una sonrisa por no ver a tu amante en aquel lugar, ¿porque lo haces Ventus?, ¿por qué sufres tanto para ser aceptado como uno más de aquel lugar?, el único por el cual deberías ser aceptado es por ti mismo, es por tus elecciones pero ahora las incorrectas que tomaste se manifiestan, ves a tu novia en un vestido blanco como la nieve caminando hacia ti, sosteniendo el ramo mientras te sonríe, difícilmente lo haces, le correspondes mientras intentas no escapar, su padre la entrega en el altar y ambos se observan, amor y emoción se ve en su mirada para hacerte sentir peor, las palabras del sacerdote hacen eco en aquel lugar y cada una es un clavo para tu ataúd. 

-La aceptas como esposa, en salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separes?-te preguntan ocasionando que todo mundo posé las miradas sobre ti, segundos pasan, todos te ven intrigados de que tardes tanto en responder la pregunta a la que supuestamente tenías la respuesta desde el inicio, pero estos días has cambiado, finalmente te has mostrado como eres, te has confesado a quien amas y te ha ocurrido lo que muchos anhelan en esa situación, te han correspondido, volteas un poco la mirada, encuentras a Iris a tu lado pues es tu madrina, mueve sus labios sin emitir sonido y sabes lo que quiere decir. 

"Es tu vida" 

-Yo...acepto-dices y entonces sellas tu destino, el sacerdote les da la bendición y entonces besas a tu novia para sella el pacto, algo que ante los ojos de dios es algo sagrado, lo es para todos, menos para ti porque sabes que estas manchado, la ceremonia se está desarrollando, ocultas tu dolor bajo una sonrisa como siempre lo has hecho, finalmente todo acaba, el ramo ha sido arrojado, las personas han dado sus bendiciones, la noche a llegado y ambos en un automóvil, se despiden de todos, comienzan a irse al lugar donde reservaron para su luna de miel, mientras ella se acurruca en ti durante el viaje sientes el peso de la cruel realidad, ahora no tienes vuelta atrás, no crees en el divorcio, te intentas convencer que su felicidad es algo que valdrá tu sufrimiento, llegan a aquel cuarto, vas al baño para asearte, sabes lo que ocurrirá ahora, tienes que tener sexo con ella, no hacer el amor como tu hubieras deseado pues ese sentimiento no existe, mejor dicho es únicamente en una dirección, el tuyo está alejado de ti, a muchos kilómetros de distancia-Vanitas-susurras lo más bajo que puedes y súplicas que cuando atravieses la puerta este el esperándote, que este en la cama viéndote con esa sonrisa burlona, que vuelva a atraparte en sus brazos y vuelvan a unirse como aquella noche de hotel, pero eso es solo la fantasía de un desesperado, porque cuando atraviesas la puerta esta ella en un camisón delgado viéndote deseosa, solo respiras profundamente y te acercas a ella para realizar el acto, no como un acto de amor, como una obligación.

Un verano, no lo has visto en ese tiempo y ahora debes entrar a la universidad, les has preguntado a sus hermanos por el pero ellos insisten en que nadie lo debía saber, peor que eso los has perdido a ambos, Sora se irá a otra universidad en el sentido opuesto que la tuya, tu mejor amiga te ve decepcionada pues solo ella sabe que eres infeliz, pero como una buena persona sabes actuar, sabes ocultar todo aquel dolor bajo tu sonrisa, solo ella sabe que en las noches lloras suavemente el nombre de tu amado extrañándolo, has perdido Ventus, has perdido al único que te dio el sentimiento de felicidad, aquel que observabas ahora se ha ido y no volverá al parecer, ni siquiera una fotografía de el tienes para intentar aliviarte, y grande fue tu sorpresa cuando al regresar a casa ambas familias estaban muy felices. 

-¡Estoy embarazada!-grita tu ahora esposa abrazándote encantada por ese milagro, para ti es una lápida, toda posibilidad de escape ahora se ha terminado, de hecho se terminó cuando dijiste "acepto", ahora vendrá un bebe a un matrimonio en que no sientes amor, ¿cómo podrás dárselo a él si ya no conoces esa emoción?, solo puedes fingir alegría para que en la oscuridad puedas volver a llorar como siempre haces, es lo único que haces, porque esta es la decisión que tomaste. 

Han pasado ya 3 años, escaparte de la rutina es difícil pero lo logras, nuevamente al igual que muchas otras veces vas a todos los lugares que pudiste visitar con él, como un masoquista que abre una y otra vez la herida que está en tu corazón, finalmente tu tristeza se hace visible, tus ojos han perdido brillo, la gente ya no te reconoce, eres una sombra de lo que fuiste, vas por tu quinta copa pero una risa te detiene, no sabes si estas borracho pero te levantas y sigues el sonido, un eco en todo aquel lugar, lagrimas recorren tu rostro hasta llegar a la esquina de aquel callejón para verlo, sus cabellos negros pero más cortos, ese ámbar que parece más atrayente que nunca antes, las lágrimas bañan tu rostro y ahora quieres correr, quieres abrazarlo, besarlo, incluso públicamente declarar que en ningún momento has dejado de pensar en el pues es la verdad, estas por dar un paso hasta que escuchas otra risa. 

-¡Oye Van, espérame!-le pide tomando su brazo, no sabes quién es el chico que ahora lo acompaña pero ambos se sonríen uno al otro, niegas con tu cabeza, comienzas a retroceder hasta que chocas contra la pared, te deslizas hasta el piso y cubres tu boca con las manos para no soltar un grito de agonía, se están besando, están felices juntos, te ha reemplazado, el único al que diste tu amor ahora lo ha reemplazado por el de alguien más, ¿qué hay de aquella vez?, ¿qué hay de aquellos besos y palabras de amor?, es fácil Ventus, tu dejaste que todo se volviera polvo primero, no puedes protestar y lo sabes aunque te duela en todo tu ser, volta al vista pero te has ocultado en el callejón, en la oscuridad mientras suena tu celular el cual decides contestar. 

-Papi ven a casa-te pide esa voz infantil, te ha llamado el hijo que tienes, recuerdas que tienes obligaciones, que ya no eres un joven, que no puedes por tus intereses o deseos romper una supuesta familia, menos cuando hay un ser inocente en medio, uno que no posee culpa, uno que no hiciste con amor ni por accidente, tu ancla permanente. 

-Voy enseguida-accedes sumisamente y das media vuelta para comenzar a andar, sin embargo te detienes para verlo nuevamente, eso será lo único que harás nuevamente, mirarlo, admirarlo desde lejos, como él vive su vida tranquilamente, sin saber que es vigilado por ti y como maldices a su pareja, odiando que en vez de que fueras tu quien está a su lado esta alguien más, nadie tiene la culpa, nadie más que tú, porque tú eres quien escogió esta vida en ese momento. El infierno donde decidiste vivir, pero no será por mucho tiempo y lo sabes, el disparo de tu revólver en tu sien es la solución según tú, pero incluso cuando sabes que dejaras atrás todo ese dolor, no dejas de observarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Alternativo: Por mi felicidad.

"Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes"

"Si hubiera sido honesto"

"Si hubiera dicho que no en aquel entonces...si hubiera declarado cuanto te amo"

Esos pensamientos eran los que rondaban la mente del chico de cabellos rubios, si los hubiera dicho y no quedado para sí mismo quizás ahora sería feliz, pero no, se quedó como un tonto, como alguien sin voluntad, ¿qué era lo que creía?, ¿qué después de la boda podría seguir observándolo como antes?, no fue así, supo por sus amigos que él se fue sin dejar rastro, como una feria o un simple carnaval, tras unos días de diversión y alegría que puede brindar a muchos, ahora se fue. Más que ello, se llevó tu amor con el Ventus, lo sabes porque ahora no eres más que una sombra de lo que fuiste, vives infeliz bajo una máscara que dice "todo está bien", estas mintiendo como siempre y tu recompensa es aquel anillo en tu dedo, ese anillo era tu cadena junto a aquel papel que dice que estas casado, aunque claro, por ello no siempre cambia todo, viven separados por el momentos, aun así ella está feliz pues es algo temporal, tus padres ya anunciaron que cuando tengan el dinero les permitirán un departamento para ambos, apenas supo aquella noticia no puede evitar mencionarlo cada vez que ambos se junten, porque esta radiante al tener como esposo a la persona que ama, al chico que la había cautivado, aquel con quien anhela compartir su vida y en unos años dar a luz a una nueva generación, te lo ha dicho y sabes que eso significaba más de aquel acto llamado sexo en que solo ella parece disfrutar, para ti es algo que ni siquiera lo llega a valer, solo las noches permiten expresarte como realmente te sientes, eres solo un joven llorando en su almohada, susurrando el nombre de su amado, esperando que al igual que en la ficción venga a rescatarte, un día un golpe llegue a la ventana, lo veas a el sonriéndote como siempre lo hacía, extienda sus brazos hacia ti y entonces no dudarías en lanzarte hacia ellos para huir de la realidad, no hay derecho a quejarse, esa fantasía la podías hacer realidad, habías tenido la oportunidad cuando te entregaste a él, en aquella noche de hotel donde por primera vez hiciste el amor con alguien, más que alguien, lo hiciste con la persona de quien estabas enamorado, en aquel instante tenías la salida a tu alcance pero la dejaste ir, el tiempo no retrocede Ventus, para nadie, perdiste tu oportunidad y ahora el precio debes pagar, llevar una máscara de falsa felicidad cuando por debajo de esta sufres a cada instante, ese es el castigo que tú mismo te has impuesto.

-Tu dijiste acepto-lees aquel mensaje en tu móvil, Iris ya no había querido darte la cara, sabias que estaba decepcionada pero al menos por aquel aparato ella te escuchaba-ha pasado una semana y no me puedes engañar, te arrepientes-continúan llegando los mensajes, dejarlo de lado no los detendrá, siguen llegando más y el escape es quedarte divagando, ya te sentías suficientemente mal y sus palabras no eran exactamente el apoyo adecuado para el momento, no podías quejarte cuando ella era la única que parecía escucharte en verdad, solo el sonido de la puerta abriéndose te hace reaccionar.

-Oye Ven, ¿me haces un favor?-pide tu gemelo rascándose la nuca algo apenado al parecer, te sientas en tu cama dándole atención ocultando tu móvil tras la espalda-veras, no te molestes pero invite a Sora a salir y pues...me quede sin dinero, ¿me puedes prestar hasta que me den mi mesada?-se ríe nervioso por hacer aquella petición, lo quedas mirando unos momentos para únicamente soltar un suspiro, le entregas unos billetes y él se ve bastante alegre para parecer un simple préstamo, sabias que él y tu mejor amigo iban a tener una cita, sabias que de algún modo a él le atraía aquel castaño pero no te puedes quejar, pues tú ya tuviste una experiencia con un hombre, bastante completa debo añadir pues han habido noches en que te despiertas exaltado al solo recordarla, lo que más te llama la atención en tu hermano es algo que muchos desearían tener en su situación, se ve despreocupado aunque lo que va a hacer es supuestamente anti moral. 

-Roxas-le llamas haciendo que se detenga frente a la puerta por la que iba a salir-¿a ti no te da miedo que nuestros padres lo averigüen?, por mí no hay problema pero...¿no te molestara que se quejen de tus gustos?-preguntas intentando parecer un hermano mayor serio cosa que te sale muy mal en la mayoría del tiempo, ves como el divaga con la mirada como si lo pensara y cada segundo es una espera tortuosa para ti. 

-No, no tengo miedo, quizás lo tenga cuando lo averigüen pero bueno, las cosas más buenas de la vida no son sencillas-sonríe como si fuera la respuesta más obvia pero para ti es extraña, se da cuenta y se sienta frente a ti en la cama-Mira Ventus, solo tenemos una vida en este mundo, y lo sé, nos gusta ver a las personas felices y orgullosas de nosotros, pero a veces, debes decepcionarlas para no decepcionarte a ti mismo, para que en un momento cuando ya seas viejo, puedas ver hacia atrás y decir "no le arrepiento de nada"-dice con una falsa voz de hombre mayor haciendo que sueltes una pequeña risa-es mi vida y son mis gustos, no puedo ser el muñeco de nadie y no quiero tener arrepentimientos, por eso...mañana le pediré a Sora que sea mi novio-susurra lo último tan bajo que espera que no lo oigas pero ya es tarde, sonrojándose por la pena de habértelo dicho se levanta para irse pero lo atrapas dándole un abrazo, se nota confundido y tu únicamente te ríes al momento en que lo liberas, eres el mayor pero sin duda alguna él es más maduro que tú, la edad no representa nada Ventus, a veces las respuestas más complejas pueden llegar a salir hasta de la persona más inocente, deseándote buenas noches se va dejándote en soledad nuevamente pero con la mente más despejada, tomas el celular y te tiendes en la cama ignorando todos los mensajes que te había enviado antes.

-Quiero ver a Vanitas-susurras para ti mismo y aquello le envías en un mensaje.

-...Es broma ¿verdad?-

-No, no lo es, ¿sabes dónde está?-

-Pues sí pero prometí no decirle a nadie-

-Yo soy alguien, puedes decirme-

-¿Para qué quieres verlo?, dame un buen motivo para romper una promesa a un hermano-aquello te deja entre la espada y la pared, piensas en la mentira más convincente, tu cerebro trabaja a mil por hora y sabes que no lo vale más, ahora no tienes más que perder y lo sabes, por primera vez te toca arriesgarte.

-Lo amo-envías lo más rápido que puedes aquellas dos palabras que quieres borrar a los segundos después, sientes las mejillas arderte por saber que ya lo habría visto y esperas que ella no lo crea

-¿En serio?, ¿ahora te das cuenta?, Ventus, se veía desde el espacio-aquellas palabras no ayudan a tu nerviosismo sino que lo destrozan aún más, sobre todo porque ella sigue escribiendo, tragas fuerte hasta que un mensaje llega-veras, mi tío León le ofreció trabajar con él en el verano, Vanitas iba a rechazar pero el día de la boda acepto de imprevisto y se fue, creo que me hago una idea de porque la repentina decisión-lees hasta esa parte y la tristeza te llega al saber que fuiste tú quien lo alejo, aun sigues leyendo-está en Traverse Town trabajando en un taller mecánico, a dos ciudades de aquí-terminas de leer y ahora los problemas surgen incesantemente, sabias que aquello no estaba cerca, necesitabas tomar un autobús y tomaría varias horas el llegar ahí, no podías ser abiertamente honesto con tus padres pues sabias que te encerrarían si pudieran, tampoco estaba la opción de desaparecer de golpe pues las llamadas al móvil nunca se detendrían, ¿mentir?, la opción que más querías evitar pero lamentablemente la única a la vista, solo esperabas que no se volviera contra ti nuevamente.

-Necesito tu ayuda-le envías un mensaje sintiendo tus nervios enloquecer a cada segundo, muerdes una de tus uñas cortándola sin pretenderlo, un mensaje llega a ti y las palabras escritas ahí te suenan con un sentido tal que envidias no habérsete ocurrido, cinco, quizás siete mensajes en que le agradeces su apoyo que pareces un adulador pero no lo puedes evitar, suena perfecto.

-Invitas los helados todo el año-aquel último mensaje te hace tener un mal presentimiento en tu billetera pero sabes que no podías protestar ahora, lentamente te levantas y comienzas a teclear un mensaje rápido, paseas por tu habitación una y otra vez, observas los segundos pasar en el reloj y el deseo de arrojarlo por la ventana crece cada vez más por la desesperación, el sonido de un mensaje te sorprende y una sonrisa adorna tu rostro al saber la confirmación, respiras profundamente y cruzas el pasillo de tu casa hasta llegar a la puerta de tu gemelo, intentas ocultar tus intensiones y abres la puerta lentamente.

-Roxaaaaas-dices su nombre con un tono suave y casi cantado, algo que cualquiera podría percibir como el tono de "hazme un favor"-¿te quieres ganar el dinero que te preste?-le propones con una sonrisa inocente que ocultaba una tan siniestra que a muchos podrían llegar a poner la piel de gallina, como si leyera tu pensamiento o no hubieras sido disimulado solo pudo quedar riéndose nerviosamente. 

-¿A acampar?-cuestiono tu padre a la mañana siguiente al ver como estaban empacando sus sacos de dormir y las mochilas, o al menos eso le haces creer pues lo único que pensabas llevar era dinero más que suficiente, adiós a los ahorros pero no es momento de quejarse por algo que sabes puedes recuperar-es algo repentino, además no nos habías contado nada-se escucha algo severo pero más que nada confundido y te apegas al plan.

-Es que he dejado a mis amigos de lado por el tema de mi...matrimonio, iremos junto con Sora a la zona de camping en el lago, solo será este día y la noche, volveremos mañana en la tarde-le explicas intentando no sonar nervioso y lo logras, comienza a decir nuevamente lo orgulloso que esta de tener un hijo como tú, que aun en una relación tan seria se preocupe por sus amistades, escuchas como va a contarle a tu madre que se encuentra en la cocina, un suspiro sale de tus labios y observas el anillo de boda en tu mano, como si fuera un alivio te lo quitas para dejarlo escondido en un cajón de tu ropa, el solo verte sin él te hace sentir con más libertad. Ambos bajan con sus mochilas dejándolas en la sala para desayunar, tus padres no dejan de decir lo felices que estaban de tener un hijo como tú, incluso comienzan a criticar a tu gemelo diciendo que debe buscarse más amigos que los tuyos, te muerdes el labio intentando no decirle alguna cosa que pueda arruinarlo todo, no es hasta ahora que te das cuenta que a ambos nunca los han dejado de comparar, la madre señala orgullosa a cada momento la foto de tu matrimonio, también el anillo en tu dedo sin dejar de decirle que debe traer a una mujer tan buena como lo es Naminé, el desayuno más incómodo que ha pasado en tu vida si lo piensas bien, quizás porque ahora en verdad escuchas las conversaciones del desayuno en vez de estar como ausente, intentas ponerte en lugar de él, por más que lo intentas no puedes imaginarte lo mal que se debe sentir, o al menos así te sentirías tú de tantas críticas a tu persona, dando un agradecimiento más por irse que por la comida ambos solo se cuelgan las mochilas para salir de su hogar.

-¿No te molesto todo lo que dijeron?-preguntas yendo de camino a la estación de buses, una pregunta algo inapropiada considerando que a ti únicamente te han felicidad frente a él.

-A palabras necias oídos sordos, incluso a nuestros padres, hace tiempo supe que siempre todos te van a criticar, más si tienes gustos como los míos, aunque claro ellos no saben eso-se ríe como si no fuera nada y no puedes evitar rodear su hombro con tu brazo como un consuelo-tranquilo estoy bien, no debes hacer que nadie te haga sentir mal contigo mismo, no importa que-sonríe honestamente y no puedes evitar envidiar esa mentalidad que posee, sabes que tendrás que pensar de ese modo, quizás después de este día todo cambie, pero todo esta yendo muy bien y no puedes retractarte.

-Muchas gracias por ser mi hermano-le dices más por obligación que por consolarlo, mejor dicho lo agradecerás también mas adelante pues sin importar lo que pase él te apoyará, esa conexión entre gemelos es algo que se puede apreciar tener y no podías pedir mejor apoyo, su mirada de confusión por el comentario te acompaña en todo el camino hasta llegar a la estación de buses, suspiras con pesadez al saber que Sora llegara tarde y no te llega a sorprender, de igual modo se debe esperar y tienes que soportarlo, no podías dejar a tu amigo plantado sin saber lo que ocurriría en verdad.

-Muy bien ya estamos solos, ¿adónde iras realmente?-cuestiono tu gemelo llegando a alterar tus nervios por la pregunta-revise tu mochila antes de salir, no llevas nada más que el saco de dormir-aquella mirada acusadora no abandona tu ser, más por como tus manos sudan ante la idea de ser descubierto, en la desesperación una idea te viene a rescatar.

-Bueno tengo que ir a hacer algo en otra ciudad, pensaba en ver algunas universidades lejos de aquí y sé que ellos no me dejarían-relatas con una calma que te hace un perfecto mentiroso, no algo de lo que estés orgulloso pero al menos esa mirada abandono su rostro-aunque claro, entendería que me quieras delatar, pero perderías la oportunidad de estar todo el día y la noche con Sora, quizás le cueste caminar mañana por algo que llegara a ocurrir, pero tú no quieres que pase eso, yo entiendo-un tono nada inocente acompañan tus comentarios bastando para que el sonrojo se forme en sus mejillas, aquella idea parecía agradarle y sabias que habías ganado.

-Pareces muy experto en el tema sabes...demasiado de hecho, ¿ahora me dirás que te acostaste con un hombre?-se burla de ti haciendo que te atragantes con tu propia saliva, tosiendo intentas alejar las imágenes de aquella noche pero estas no quieren abandonarte y la sangre se acumula en tu rostro-oh dios...lo hiciste, ¡te acostaste con un Mmm!-grita ahogado por tu mano, volteas la mirada aterrado y nervioso de que alguien hubiera escuchado pero no hay gente que llegue a observarte interesada.

-No lo hice, solo te hago un favor, tu sabes que buen hermano soy-le regañas dándole un coscorrón y das leves golpes al piso con tu pie, mientras el frota su cabeza tu esperas desesperado que llegue de una vez el autobús o ese castaño para quitártelo de encima.

-¿Es alguien que conociste?-cuestiona ganándose un gruñido de tu parte-Ahh entonces es alguien que conozco-dice pícaramente mientras el rubor vuelve a apoderarse de tu rostro delatándote e intentas distraer tu mente con lo que sea, el pájaro volando, la gente discutiendo, incluso llegas a imaginar peces en la forma de las nubes-¿fue Vanitas?-pregunta y te agarras el pecho seguro de que te dará un infarto mientras el comienza a reírse con una fuerza que la gente llega a voltearse para verlos, intentas calmarlo y por primera vez el cielo te apoya pues tu mejor amigo viene corriendo hacia ambos.

-Aff lo siento, me costaba encontrar mis cosas, salí de mi casa y tuve que volver por otras más...denme un minuto-les pide respirando agitado y algo sudado, no le dejas recuperarse y lo empujas hacia tu gemelo quien deja de reírse para atraparlo-oye ¿qué te pasa?-pregunta molesto aunque tu hermano se ve agradecido por tenerlo tan cerca.

-Cambio de planes, ustedes se irán juntos a acampar y yo me voy a atender mis asuntos, ¿alguien tiene quejas?-preguntas escapando de su lado antes de que siquiera llegarán a abrir la boca, das un pequeño vistazo hacia atrás viendo como no se había separado de los brazos de Roxas, más bien tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y se veía a gusto, más cuando lo abrazo y beso su mejilla, un tic nervioso en tu ojo aparece por entender que ellos ya estaban en buenos términos, demasiado buenos y hasta felices de que no fueras con ellos, te alejas para subirte al primer bus con destino a Traverso Town, aquella imagen de ambos no llega a ser asimilada por tu cerebro y solo se queda ahí en paz-¿por qué siempre se la pasan bien?-bufas mordiendo tu dedo envidioso, no habías tenido exactamente alguna escena romántica o tierna en aquel día con tu amado, no crees haber expresado esa mirada de enamorado perdido en los ojos del otro, observas por la ventana y un rubor llega a ti por sentirte avergonzado, no dejas de imaginarte la conmovedora escena cuando te encuentres a tu amado azabache, imaginas su rostro de sorpresa, la alegría que tendrá al verte y por ultimo tu lengua recorre suavemente tus labios, te ríes intentando no hacer ruido siendo imposible por la emoción a cada minuto que te vas acercando.

-¿Disculpe me cambia de asiento?, creo que este chico está loco-pide la señora que estaba sentada a tu lado, dejándote solo con tu vergüenza optas por solo escuchar música, es un viaje de 3 horas después de todo, el paisaje pasa rápidamente a tu lado, apenas puedes ver las cosas por unos segundos, o más bien observas tu reflejo, te habías encontrado nuevamente, tus ojos están recuperando lentamente aquel brillo de un ser que agradece estar vivo, tu corazón late para hacerte recordar que lo estas y que esto es real, los nervios llegan a tus manos que ansiosas solo pueden apretar tu móvil, tu cuerpo esta tenso y un infarto casi obtienes al momento en que el conductor te ha tocado el hombro. 

-Oye despierta, llegamos a Traverse Town-anuncia mientras tu mano no puede abandonar tu pecho, intentas calmar tu agitado corazón por aquel susto antes de descender sintiendo la mirada de los pasajeros sobre ti, como si fueras un bicho raro o un distraído. La ciudad es más grande de lo que esperabas, además de concurridas pues un local parecía apegado a otro, como si todo fuera mayormente comercio, sacas tu celular para saber la dirección, claro que es fácil aprenderse un nombre, nunca es fácil encontrarlo.

-"Debí ver un mapa"-piensas dándote una palmada en el rostro a modo de regaño contra ti mismo, no te queda más que vagar y preguntar como un turista desorientado, aunque no todos porque les llames se detendrán, las personas tienen prisa e ignoran su alrededor, así es el caso pues pareciera que toda la gente camina apresurada hacia su destino, rechinas los dientes por la frustración, juras que vas a gritar hasta que un niño te queda observando como bicho raro.

-Tres manzanas adelante y dos a la derecha-señala como si fuera lo más obvio para él, te alejas sin dejar de agradecerle, el camino ya estaba claro, aun cuando intentabas no parecer desesperado era inútil, corrías apresurado por las calles, lo necesitabas, tu corazón suplicaba volver a verlo, agitado se podía ver a lo lejos el taller, haciendo un último esfuerzo para seguir corriendo llegas cerca de aquel lugar deteniéndote abruptamente, se puede ver un garaje abierto, dentro observando un automóvil se encontraba aquel azabache que te había quitado el sueño los últimos días, el rubor se apodera de tus mejillas, tu corazón esta agitado casi intentando salirse de tu pecho para correr a su lado y nunca separarse de él, y es porque verlo en persona es mucho mejor que los recuerdos, sus cabellos desordenados, su rostro que se veía más atractivo con el sudor cayendo de su frente, y por ultimo pero no menos importante aquellas gemas ámbar que eran sus ojos, aun sin establecer contacto con tus ojos sientes que ya te han hipnotizado, reacciona ya Ventus, porque lo que deseas está a unos cuantos pasos.

-Oye Van-se escucha la voz de un extraño y por algún motivo tu cuerpo reacciono para ocultarse y espiar-ten, se ve que la necesitas-ves como un chico le extendía una toalla de mano al azabache, no era ello lo que te irritaba, era que el la recibiera con una sonrisa amable, una que creías era únicamente para ti.

-Gracias Lark, ha hecho calor últimamente-susurra agradecido mientras el otro desvía la mirada algo nervioso, sin pretenderlo un rubor aparece en su rostro al igual que en el tuyo, solo que hay una diferencia muy notoria, el suyo es de pena mientras que el tuyo es de rabia, estabas dispuesto a ir a partirle la cara hasta ver como ambos comienzan a reírse a gusto, sin entender eso te detuvo de golpe, se veía realmente feliz, se veía alegre hablando con aquella persona y un pensamiento surgió. 

-"¿Cómo puedo quitarle su felicidad?"-aquella pregunta resonaba en tu cabeza, si te mostrabas y declarabas tu amor se creaba un situación en que él no tendría un futuro amoroso, ambos serian rechazados si se supiera, el solo podría ser tu boleto de escape a momentos, si te rechazaba sabias que no tendrías motivo para seguir, solo serias un adorno más de la sociedad, pero un adorno que era aceptado por todos, sin darte cuenta aquel chico había rodeado el cuello del azabache para poder abrazarlo, comienzas a observar tu alrededor, ¿por qué estás aquí si no hay nada para ti en este lugar?, sin poder más sabes que has perdido la batalla, por tardarte en pensarlo has perdido y como un cobarde nuevamente escapas, realmente no se te puede entender, tenías esas dudas, las habías resuelto, te habías decidido emocionado y nuevamente vienes a romperte aquí….es algo triste la verdad, triste y repetitivo en tu vida.

-¿Diga?-cuestiono Iris atendiendo el teléfono, te habías detenido en un lugar que no conocías pero sabias que al menos debías ser honesto con ella, aun así la voz no puede salir, sabes que espera algo o cortara pero no tienes el valor-¡si te robaste el celular o secuestraste a mi amigo Ventus juro que te localizare y te arrancare las gónadas para obligarte a comértelas!-se escuchó un grito de rabia y un nuevo nivel de miedo llega a tu ser, terror. 

-Soy yo-un gimoteo proveniente de tus labios hace sentir un ambiente tenso, se escucha un suspiro de que esta aliviada, pide detalles, oscuros, profundos, apasionados que cualquiera que escuchara esa llamada sabría enseguida que la chica al otro lado era una fanática del género yaoi-no puedo-susurras intentando no derrumbarte, escuchas sus quejidos por creer que habla de los detalles que había solicitaron y sabes debes confesar-no puedo verlo...no puedo...no debo-dices como si quisieras llorar ya con esas palabras, incluso tus ojos llegan a amenazar con soltar lagrimas por como la falta de confianza que se apodera de ti 

-Eres tan patético-escuchas el comentario que menos querías oír-¿sabes Ventus?, no me gusta conocer gente tan perdedora como tú, me dan asco, porque son idiotas que no piensan en cómo se sienten los otros, nunca tiran los dados por el temor a fallar, por mi parte, se infeliz toda tu vida...tuuuu...tuuuu-el sonido de que han cortado la llamada y el celular se cae de tu mano, parece ser que todo se acabó, ella era la única que te podía animar, consolar, la confidente que sabía tu verdad y hasta ella la espalda te ha dado, ríes suavemente mirando hacia el cielo, sabias de algún modo que perseguías un sueño inútil, que no tenía sentido seguir engañándose con una tontería como esa, ¿creías que el aceptaría de brazos abiertos a un recién casado?, ¿sería tu amante en secreto?, aquel a quien irías para consolarte y escapar del matrimonio, ¿que pasaría cuando tuvieras un hijo?, ¿el estaría ahí sonriéndote y esperando por ti en una cama?, ¿sin buscar a alguien que si lo haga feliz?, eso no lo haría feliz a él pero a ti si, bajas la mirada como un patético derrotado, sabes que no tienes el derecho de verlo, si hubieras estado en su lugar habrías hecho lo mismo, te habrías alejado de todos para no volver a ver a tu amor prohibido, debes volver a tu ciudad, a tu hogar y lo sabes. 

-¿Entonces, como te va con ese chico Vanitas?-una voz femenina pronuncia ese nombre y es suficiente para hacerte elevar la mirada, una chica acompañaba a aquel muchacho que habías visto en el taller, aun sabiendo que no debías el corazón manda más que la mente, los comienzas a seguir disimuladamente atento a cada palabra que se pueda referir al tema. 

-Ya se está suavizando, te lo digo, la primera vez que llego aquí se veía en verdad desdichado, y aun así siguiendo adelante con todo, ese tipo de personas me gusta-la culpa es un sentimiento que te abarca al momento de oír ello, nunca pensaste en si el sufría también, tampoco se te ocurrió en aquel momento si el esperaba que dijeras que no, te preocupaste de tu sufrimiento que olvidaste que el podía estar sufriendo también, eso es egoísmo y ahora lo sabes. 

-Jajajaja si claro, esa expresión era de que fue rechazado o algo así, ¿crees que en tan poco tiempo lograras algo?-le desafiaba su amiga y tus puños se apretaban cada vez más fuerte. 

-Un clavo saca a otro clavo, quien fuera el anterior no me importa, el siguiente en tener su amor seré yo, y créeme, no lo dejare libre-se reía confiadamente bastando para detener tu avance, tu imaginación comienza a volar, estas con tu esposa a tu lado, se ve radiante como siempre, sin embargo para ti ella es solo una extraña, eso es debido a que en ti ya no hay amor, porque eso se lo llevo el azabache, la sola imagen de verlos a ambos besándose, llevándose aquellas risas y los momentos que tuvieron juntos se los llevara a otro, a alguien que no eras tú bastaba para hacerte hervir la sangre y arrojar el sentido común al caño. Logras darle alcance y tu puño impacto el rostro de aquel muchacho, dejándolo en el suelo retorciéndose, quizás con la nariz rota pero más que nada expresando confusión y rabia con su mirada. 

-¡¿Oye que te pasa?!-grito enfadado dispuesto a levantarse para combatir siendo nuevamente derribado por tu puño. 

-Te acercas a Vanitas y te tirare tus feos dientes, ¡es mío y me asegurare de que lo sea siempre!-le gritas ignorando a la gente a tu alrededor, la ira es un sentimiento fuerte, puede superar a la vergüenza, el miedo y el sentido común al mismo tiempo, sin pensarlo más caminas de regreso hasta aquel taller donde lo viste por última vez, el letrero de cerrado está colgado, aun así unos ruidos se sienten desde el interior y no dudas en abrir la puerta, aun se encontraba revisando aquel automóvil, el sonido de la puerta cerrarse lo tomo desprevenido haciendo que se volteara para poder observarte, por su boca abierta supones que pensaba decir algo pero la sorpresa lo ha dejado mudo, eso no disipa el motivo por el cual estas aquí. 

-¿Ventus?-cuestiona logrando reaccionar pero ya es tarde pues tu puño ha impactado su rostro, retrocede unos pasos por el impulso y toca su mejilla unos instantes para fruncir el ceño, se ve molesto y te lo devuelve, ambos comienzan a herirse uno al otro hasta que comienzan a forcejear, tras unos impulso ambos terminan en el piso donde aprisiona tus dos manos con el fin de que la pelea terminara-¿qué diablos haces aquí?-pregunta enfadado pero apuestas a que no es nada comparado con la gran cantidad de emociones que tienes girando en tu corazón, dejas de forcejear y él te libera, ambos se ven uno al otro y el hace una mueca de dolor cuando tocas su labio partido-no deberías estar aquí...estas casado ¿recuerdas?-te dice intentando evitar el contacto entre ustedes, vuelves a estirar tu mano siendo esquivado nuevamente por él, una mueca de tristeza abarca tu rostro captando su atención, sus ojos expresan únicamente lastima y eso pareciera apuñalar tu corazón, como un perro fiel que siempre consuela a su dueño toma tu mano para apoyarla en su mejilla, tu labio comienza a temblar al igual que tus ojos, te rompes. 

-Perdóname-susurras mientras tus dedos han comenzado a temblar por el tacto en su piel-perdóname-repites nuevamente sabiendo que tus ojos están amenazando con soltar lágrimas, sus labios en tu frente no permiten que digas nada más, te ahorra el hecho de torturarte mas aunque no puede evitar que comiences a soltar lágrimas de tristeza y alegría al encontrarlo, un simple impulso que él no puede detener, tus labios atrapan los suyos, sientes que no sabe cómo reaccionar, aun así disfrutas el sabor que habías extrañado y sabias que te era indispensable, al igual que una droga eras adicto a él y no podías abandonarlo. 

-…Me serviría que te calmarás y explicarás todo-susurra el apenas se han separado, un ligero asentimiento es todo lo que puedes dar, se levanta y ofrece su mano pidiendo que lo acompañes, no dudas en aceptarla, lo sigues al interior de la casa, a pesar de parecer pequeña se veía acogedora, la falta de sonido refleja que se encuentran a solas, tomas asiento mientras él va por un botiquín y limpia tus heridas con cuidado, ignoras el dolor pues estas sumergido nuevamente en aquel ámbar observándote fijamente-¿a qué viniste?-cuestiono él una vez termino de limpiar los golpes que te ha dado y sabes merecías. 

-Yo...te extrañaba-admites mientras el sonríe levemente por sentirse apreciado, apretas tus puños y entonces sabes que es la decisión más firme que debes tomar, el momento en que seas honesto-pero necesitaba decírtelo...nosotros…yo...cometí un error-susurras tristemente confesando finalmente, pero ¿dónde comenzó el error?, ¿en apresurarte por una boda que no querías?, ¿en no haberte negado cuando tenías tus sentimientos claro?, el error fue nunca hablarle por miedo a sentir algo, lo sabes, resuena en cada parte de tu cabeza Ventus, desde un momento sabias que te enamorarías de él sí llegaban a estar juntos mucho tiempo-cometí un error al estar contigo ahora, un error al estar contigo aquella noche, uno en el que no dejo de pensar porque….no me arrepiento-confiesas intentando mirar sus ojos esperando alguna reacción, una expresión de enfado o de sorpresa pero ninguna aparecía, solo una pequeña sonrisa burlona y una leve carcajada que llegaba a golpear tu corazón. 

-No lo fue-niega con una calma que te llega a asustar-ninguna de esas cosas fue un error en lo más mínimo, el único error aquí, fue casarte con ella cuando estás enamorado de mí, ¿me equivoco?-cuestiona con una sonrisa burlona y puede hacerlo pues tu expresión de sorpresa es muy delatadora, eres como un libro abierto para él y ya deberías saberlo-no fue un error venir aquí, porque querías exactamente lo que ocurre ahora-sus manos toman las tuyas que tiemblan ligeramente-viniste porque quieres que estemos juntos-continua con la tentación que ya le había ganado a tu razonamiento, simplemente aquel tacto ya te derretía impidiendo que pensaras en otra cosa que no fuera el, un pequeño asentimiento es lo máximo que puedes dar, se levanta de la silla y se coloca frente a ti, instintivamente te intentas alejar, sus manos te aprisionan contra la pared dejándote a su merced-el único error nuestro fue este, tú al aceptar, y yo al escapar-te quita las palabras de la boca nuevamente-viniste por mi debido a que soy el único que hace latir tu corazón como la hace ahora, al igual que tú haces latir el mío-aquellas palabras en tus oídos son las más bellas que podías esperarte de él, pero sabias que podían haber más y todo tu ser deseaba escucharlas, sus manos toman tu cadera y no tienes objeción, pues por lo que habías venido era exactamente por ello. 

-...Ámame-admites sabiendo que ninguna mentira podría contradecir sus argumentos, te aferras al cuello de su camisa viéndolo agitado-pues tú tienes que tomar la responsabilidad de lo que me haces sentir-susurras antes de rendirte a su influencia, a medida que pasa aquel día recuperas cada vez más aquel brillo que tu ser había perdido, cada palabra de él, una simple caricia, o como sus labios se ubican en alguna zona de tu cuerpo te devuelve tu felicidad, el calor de aquella persona es lo que te permite dormir en paz y lo sabes, porque te negaste a irte de su lado, aun cuando sabias que su tío regresaría en cualquier instante por esa puerta y los atraparía, te aferrabas a él con todas tus fuerzas pues era algo indispensable para ti.

-No volveré a dejarte-susurra mientras ambos intentan recuperar la respiración, nuevamente lo habías sentido, el calor, el placer, la dicha de hacer el amor con él, no lo habías podido evitar pues pareciera que cada parte de ti lo había anhelado cada vez más al igual que el-esta vez no importa que digas o pase, no me iré-te sonríe mientras hundes tu rostro en su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón y el tuyo sincronizarse, como si fueran uno solo-soy responsable de hacerte feliz-concluye para besar tu frente, no necesitas más, simplemente el momento era perfecto para ti, ninguna palabra salió, ningún sonido más que sus respiraciones, lo abrazas y entonces decides romper el momento, romper la magia solo por un instante y verlo a sus ojos que te han hipnotizado. 

-Te amo Vanitas-aquellas palabras honestas no lo pueden ser más, ambos son felices con ellas, realmente eres feliz a su lado...y por ello sabias lo que debías hacer de ahora en adelante.

*******************************************************************

-Voy a anular mi matrimonio-eso fue lo que declaraste al regresar a tu hogar, no podías vivir más con aquella culpa y ese arrepentimiento, pero el hecho de publicarlo ante ambas familias tuvieron sus efectos, las madres tapaban sus bocas incrédulas de lo que habías dicho, los padres te ven con una mezcla de decepción y enfado pero la más afectada es tu esposa quien únicamente se ha quedado en silencio. 

-¡Nada de eso!-tu padre da un golpe a la mesa alertando a todos-pagamos esa boda porque era tu deseo, te lo preguntamos una y otra vez e insistías en ello, ¿y ahora quieres echarlo a la basura?-se escuchaba gruñir cada vez más enfadado, los deseos de retractarte y evitar los problemas era grande pero el solo pensar en una persona es la fuerza para mantenerte firme. 

-Hice mal en apresurarme, pensé que era lo mejor, que lo necesitaba pero...aun soy un niño-sonríes por decir aquellas palabras que a todos llegan a confundir-apenas tengo 20 años, tengo mucho tiempo para pensar con quien compartir mi vida y a quien amo…lo siento Naminé, pero no eres tu-dices quitándote tu anillo de bodas dejándolo frente a ella-lo siento-dices nuevamente y sin esperar alguna palabra sales de aquel hogar escuchando los llantos de ella, te sientes mal, acabas de decepcionar a todos ellos pero un leve alivio recorre tu cuerpo, por primera vez habías tomado una decisión para ti mismo y nadie más, caminas por las calles sin evitar sonreír pues el arrepentimiento no ha llegado en ningún momento, fue igual que aquella ocasión en que te confesaste, un sentimiento de que un gran peso en tu mente y cuerpo se ha alejado, te permite sentirte ligero como una pluma y mantenerte a la realidad sin querer escapar más de ella, llegas hasta la plaza de la ciudad, te sientas cerca de la fuente y alzas la mirada al cielo, estas conforme con lo que ocurrió y feliz de sentirte libre de verdad. 

-Vaya, llegas temprano-aquella voz burlona te hace voltear la mirada para observar a aquel azabache caminando hacia ti, sonríes de lado hasta sentir como se sienta a tu lado, sin importar que alguien llegue a mirar tu cabeza termina apoyada en su hombro dejándote oler su fragancia que desde hace un tiempo te daba un sentimiento de paz-no me vas a proponer matrimonio ¿verdad?-pregunta el de golpe llegando a tomarte por sorpresa. 

-No, ya aprendí mi lección-niegas comenzando a reírte levemente ocasionado que él te observe confundido-esta vez te tocara a ti proponérmelo-le explicas antes de moverte lo suficiente para besar sus labios siendo correspondido, sabes que es lo mejor, siendo tan apresurado como eres probablemente cometerías otro error nuevamente, no te molestaba la idea de esperar a que ello ocurriera pues la idea de pasar tiempo con él ya era la que te hacia feliz, pues cuando él te ofreció su mano no dudaste en tomarla un segundo, cuando te pedía acompañarlo no podías negarte pues eso era también lo que deseabas, pues sabias que cuando llegara momento en que él te proponga aquel compromiso, no dudarías en decirle que sí.


End file.
